Phantom's Dancer
by WanderingChild24
Summary: When Meg enters the lair to find Christine, she finds more then she bargined for. Will Erik finally find true love, or is this a disaster waiting to happen? R
1. The Mob

Hey everyone, hope you like this story. Just came to me. Well enjoy and review when you're done.

Chapter One: The Mob

Christine and Raoul got into the boat and started to row away. The Phantom stood and watched the love of his life leave him forever.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning…_"

The Phantom walked away to his mirrors grabbing a candelabra and smashed the mirrors.

"_It's over now,_

_The music of the night._"

He sang as he pulled up a curtain to reveal a mirror yet again. He smashed the glass and it fell to the ground. Instead of solid wood, there is a dark passageway. He went into the tunnel, drawing the curtain, as the mob entered his lair.

Meg was the first to enter. She ran into the lair in search of her friend, Christine. She checked all the rooms, including the Phantoms. In there she found his white porcelain mask. She picked it up and ran towards the mob. Once she had their attention, she announced that the Phantom had killed himself. After much convincing, the mob finally left, but Meg stayed behind. She knew that the Phantom wasn't dead. She was just trying to protect him. She went and stood by the organ, examining the sheet music that lay scattered along its surface.

Megs' thoughts wandered and she lost track of time. Suddenly, a cold icy hand touched her shoulder. Meg froze, afraid to turn around, but her feet moved unwillingly to face whoever it was behind her. When she turned, she was staring straight into two laser green eyes that belonged to the Phantom of the Opera.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I promise to make longer ones. So, tell me if you like it and I'll continue. You know what to do. Review!


	2. The Encounter

Chapter Two: The Encounter

Meg pulled away from his grasp and ran into the lake dropping the mask. She stopped at the portcullis, not knowing why, and turned to face the Phantom. To her surprise, he was not chasing her. Instead, he bent down and picked up his mask. Then he sat on the organ bench facing Meg. Seeing that he had no intention of harming her, Meg slowly walked back to the Phantom. She stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shied away from the contact.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why is that your concern?" he said plainly.

"Because…I want to help you."

"You? Help a monster like me? I don't need your help or pity. Just leave me," he said gesturing towards the lake. Meg just stood there, refusing to go. "I said go!" He stood up and started to walk away. He didn't make it very far for he lost his balance and fell hard to the ground. Meg ran over to him and grabbed his hands. She quickly let go with a gasp.

"Your hands are like ice." She felt is forehead. "And your head is burning. You are coming down with a fever."

"Go. Leave me here before someone finds you," he said weakly.

"I have no intention in leaving you in this state of health," she said helping him up and leaning his weight on her.

"You are a very stubborn girl, Mademoiselle Giry."

"And you are a very stubborn man, Monsieur Phantom."

"Erik…"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Erik."

"Erik," she said in amusement, "That is a wonderful name for a wonderful gentleman."

"You're flattering me," he said sarcastically. Meg had him lie down in the closest bed. She wrapped the blankets around him and lit a fire in the fireplace. When she walked back to the bed, she found Erik in a feverish sleep. She went to a corner in the room by the fireplace and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another short chapter I know. Please forgive me. I promise to try and make the next one longer. It's just so hard to concentrate on ideas when you sitting in Social Studies. So please review and I'm open to any good ideas!


	3. A Big Mistake

Chapter Three: Big Mistake

Two days later Erik woke out of his sleep. He looked around the room, trying to remember what had happened. He saw a tray of food by his bedside, a fire dying low, and a sleeping Meg on the opposite side of the room. His memory slowly came back to him. The opera, then the chandelier crash, Christine and Raoul rowing away on the boat. Christine! A wave of sadness swept threw him on the thought of his beloved Christine.

"Christine," he whispered softly. "Christine, I'm so sorry." He sat there for several minutes crying silent tears. Finally, he sat up and walked over to Meg. She was shivering in the coldness of the room. Erik gently picked Meg up and placed her in the bed.

"Why is she doing this for me?" he thought. He quietly left the room so Meg could sleep peacefully.

Meg awoke to a voice. Not just any voice, an angels voice singing a beautiful melody. She got out of bed and walked to the door. The voice was right behind it. She opened the door slightly, enough to see the source of the angelic voice. It was Erik. He stood by the organ singing a familiar tune, his back facing Meg. She walked out of the room and stood in the door way, listening.

As if he felt her watching him, he stopped singing. Meg stood there, hoping he would sing again, but he never continued. Instead there remained an awkward silence in the air.

"Thank you for helping me."

His words surprised her as he broke the uneasy silence. "You don't need to thank me. I was only helping a friend."

"A friend Mademoiselle Giry? You call this monster a friend?" he asked in amusement.

"Erik, you are no monster. You're a human being just like the rest of us. You have been kind to my mother and me. Of course you're a friend. And please, my name is Meg. When you call me Mademoiselle Giry you make me sound like my mother," she said with a smile.

"I'll call you what I wish," he said sternly. "And I'll gladly call you," he said with a smirk, "Meg."

"Thank you." Meg suddenly had a wave of questions go through her mind. What had happened to Christine and Raoul? Were they alright? "Where's Christine?" she said thinking out loud. Erik became stiff and anger filled his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists and crossed over to Meg. She realized what she said and clamped her hands over her mouth and started to back away slowly. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…please forgive me…" she said. Erik grabbed Meg by her wrists and pinned her against the wall. She cried out in pain when her body hit the rigged wall.

"Don't ever mention her in my home again, understand," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Meg didn't answer. She just stood there, her gaze never leaving the flickering amber eyes that held so much anger and hatred.

"Do you understand?" he asked tightening his grip on her wrists. She winced in pain. Noticing he was hurting her, he let go of her wrists and stepped back. Seeing she had a chance to escape, she ran to the lake, but the portcullis began to close.

"You are not going anywhere, Meg," he said chasing after her. Meg ran into the lake. The gate was almost close but she took her chances anyway. She dove into the water, swimming under the closing gate. She just made it to the other side when the gate snapped shut. She came up for air and stood up. She was just about to run when something grabbed her from behind. She turned and saw Erik tying one of her small wrists to the gate. He quickly grabbed the other one, also tying it tightly to the gate.

"You are never going to leave, my little Meg. Did you expect to come down here and have me let you leave? You will wither away down here with me for the rest of your life. Everyone will forget about dear Marguerite Giry," he said coldly.

Meg just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I said I was sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry means nothing to me. Your words are worthless," he sneered.

Meg suddenly had a serge of anger wash threw her. "You were right. You truly are nothing but a monster. You were always alone and you will always be alone with a shallow heart like yours," she spat.

"You retched child! You will learn to respect me. You are lucky that you're still alive."

"Then why don't you kill me now? I'd rather die than live with you."

"That could be arranged, dear child. Have a good night, Meg. I'll deal with you tomorrow," he said coldly, walking away.

Meg couldn't stand it any longer. Even though she sounded brave she was holding in so much fear. Nobody knew where she was and this man could do anything he wished. He would kill her if she got him to upset. She had to get out of this place.

"Let me go! You can't keep me here forever!" she screamed. "Please. I don't want to stay here," she whispered, sinking down as far as she could go, weeping. "Nobody will ever find me," she thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This chapter was a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it. What should happen next? Review and give me some ideas.


	4. A Regretful Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or any of the characters so far in this story!**

**Charity:** Thanks. EM fics are my favorite as well.

**Emma Noble:** I've had this chapter ready to go up when I first started this story. I just didn't know if was good or not but since you brought up that idea I am happy to post it. Thanks a lot!

**phantomphanatic: **Thank you. It will somewhat be like the story.

Chapter Four: A Regretful Decision

**Erik**

Why? That's all I could ask myself. Why must I be so cruel? She helped me and I thanked her by taking her freedom away. Her words rang in my head. "You truly are nothing but a monster." She was right. I am a monster. No man would keep such a kind girl a prisoner of hell for no reason. But there was a reason. She mentioned Christine. It brought back so many thoughts and emotion. Happiness, sadness, compassion, and anger. But the one that struck me the most was the sense of loss. I had lost Christine to that fop. No doubt she was happy with him. I just wish she had loved me. But who would love a monster. It's no wonder she left me. I could never give her things that the

Vicomnte would provide her. She will live a happy life, while I live mine alone. Just as Meg had said. She also said that I hold a shallow heart, but I could change. I'll prove to her that I can be more than a monster. I told her that I would deal with her tomorrow. I probably frightened her even more by saying that. I will have her leave tomorrow. There is no need to keep such a beauty down here away from the light of day.

I walked out of my room and back to the lake where I left her. I saw her small figure lying against the portcullis.

"Meg." I waited for a response but got none. "Meg." I called louder this time. I still had no answer. Why wasn't she responding? I ran over to her, going through the icy water. I was surprised by the coldness of the water, but soon got used to it. When I got to her, she was hanging by her wrists where I had tied them. Her usual rosy skin was now a pale blue and her body was half way into the water. I opened the gate and quickly cut the ropes. I caught her as she fell. She was barley breathing. I brought her to the bedroom and placed her in bed wrapping several blankets around her. I lit a fire and got warm wash cloths. I knelt by the bed and placed one of the wash clothes on her head.

"Look what I've done. I will always be a monster." He stayed by her side for the rest of the night until sleep took over his body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating a couple more today so review for my and I am open to any ideas.


	5. The Dream

Chapter Five: The Dream

**Meg**

_I was in my room getting ready for the performance of Faust._

"_It was a dream," I said remembering what had happened in the Phantoms lair. "Only a dream."_

_I walked out of my room and found my mother sitting in a chair in the empty hallway. She had a distressed look on her face. I ran to her and saw that she was holding a note._

"_He killed her," my mother whispered._

"_What?" I asked confused at what she was saying._

"_He killed Christine, Meg. And now he is coming after you."_

"_What are you talking about? You're scaring me Maman. Who killed Christine? Who is after me?_

"_The Phantom, my child. You must run away before he gets you as well."_

"_Erik? He would never do such a thing," I protested._

_There came a noise from behind me and I turned to see what it was, but nothing was there. Only the darkness of the hallway. I turned back to my mother only to see a white object in her place. It came closer to me until I could see that a figure of a man was the one who owned the object. It was a white porcelain mask. The Phantom has found me! I turned to run but his voice stopped me._

"_Dear little Meg, where are you off to? Are you leaving me as well?"_

"_No, never. I just thought…" Before I had time to finish, I felt the noose of the Punjab Lasso placed around my neck and tightened quickly._

"_Erik, stop it. I can't breath. Let me go," I tried to say through gasps. He never loosened the rope. I knew for sure I was going to die._

"_You are not going anywhere. Everyone will forget dear little Meg Giry," he said harshly, now strangling her._

"_Please Erik. Stop. Don't…do…this."_

"_Goodbye, Meg."_

_Those were the last words I heard before being devoured in darkness. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hoped you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. A Frightening Disclosure

Chapter Six: A Frightening Disclosure

Erik 

Megs' screams woke me up. I got up from my chair and looked around the room. My eyes fell upon a restless Meg. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. I went over to her and held her still. After a few moments started talking to someone in her sleep.

"_Who is after me?"_

'Who is after her?' Was someone chasing her?

"_Erik? He would never do such a thing."_

She was talking about me. I was the one after her?

"No, never. I just thought…" 

Her hands immediately went up to her neck after she said that. She started gasping for air. What was happening to her? "Meg, wake up!" I screamed. I tried shaking her but nothing worked. She was stuck in her dream, with me. What was I doing to her?

"_Erik, stop it. You're choking me. Let me go."_

Then it came to me. I reached to my side and took out the Punjab Lasso and stared at it. I was killing her.

"_Erik please…stop…don't…do…this."_

She was struggling for air now. Suddenly, she sat up screaming. She started to take in her surroundings. She looked slowly around the room until her gaze met mine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next chapter is ready to go but I don't know if it is as good as I'd like it to be.

**Erik: **It can't be that bad.

**Meg: **Oooh! I know what happens. Erik and I apo-mmphf…

**Erik:** (sticks a sock in Megs mouth) Don't give it away!

**Authoress: **Erik take that sock out this instint.

**Erik: **But she will…

**Authoress: **NOW ERIK!

**Erik: **Yes ma'am. (takes sock out)

**Meg: **Your feet tastes weird.

**Erik: **Wha- my feet do not taste weird.

**Meg: **Yes they do.

**Erik: **No they don't.

**Meg: **Yes!

**Erik: **No!

**Erik and Meg: **(stuffing socks into each others mouths)

Okay…so while they're fighting please review. I promise to put the next chapter up in a few days. No worries…if you don't count Erik and Meg suffocating each other with socks.


	7. Apologies and Forgiveness

Chapter Seven: Apologies and Forgiveness

Meg 

I stared into his eyes for a moment before slowly traveling down to his hands. There it was, the Punjab Lasso. He is going to kill me, just like in my dream. Why did I say the things I did? I got out of the bed as quickly as I could and ran to the opposite side of the room. That took all of my strength and I fell to the floor. He walked towards me at a quick pace. I was trapped. I had no where to go and I was too weak to go anywhere at the moment anyway. He had me where he wanted. He stopped about a foot in front of me. I felt like a weak puppy cowering from its owner. I looked away from him, my hair covering my fear filled face.

Erik 

She was afraid of me. I could tell when her eyes fell upon the Punjab Lasso. She ran to the opposite side of the room, cowering in fear. I saw her fall to the ground and went right to her. She looked so helpless. She turned away from me making her golden curls cover her face.

"Meg," I said coolly. "Meg, look at me." She didn't look up. I knelt down beside her, taking her chin into my palm forcing her to look at me. Fear read all over her tear streaked face. She had been crying. Why did I keep her down here? Why did I invade her dreams?

"Meg, listen to me. I…"

"Monsieur, I'm so sorry. I know that it means nothing to you, but truly I am sorry. I should have never said what I did. You are no monster. You could never be one. The only monster around here is me. I'm so sorry and I'll understand if you don't forgive me."

I couldn't believe it. She just apologized to me. What did she do to me to make her have to apologize? I'm the one who should be apologizing. She even called herself a monster. Something so beautiful could never be such a thing.

"Meg, listen. You are no such thing. I was the monster. I should have never kept you down here. This was my doing not yours, and now look what I've done to you. You are ill and I caused you to become that way. Meg, I am sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I forgive you. And I know that you could never forgive me, but know that I am sorry for what I have done." They sat in silence for several minutes,

"I forgive you," she said breaking the silence.

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Erik. I forgive you. No matter what you do, I will always be your friend."

She still wanted to be my friend after what I did to her? This girl must be insane to still want to be friends with me, a monster. I stood up and held my hand out to her to help her up. She looked at me with untrusting eyes.

"Meg, please trust me. I won't harm you."

She hesitantly took my hand and I helped her to the bed. She fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

"Good night, Meg." I left the room leaving her to sleep peacefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Awwww, there is finally fluff. Hmmm….What should happen next? Sorry this chapie was so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Remember, I'm writing two stories at the same time so have patience with me. I'll try and update every day. Well you know what to do now. Thank you to all my reviewers.


	8. Friendly Joking

**Angelfish2:** I hope this chapter is "longer" to you. I noticed that my chapters are pretty short and I'll have to work on that. Thanks for pointing that out!

**The Phantess:** Thank you. I try to keep them in character as best I could. It's truly harder then I expected it to be.

**Charity:** Thanks. I have a lot of time on my hands and I love to write. I'm just like you. I love it when people update quickly as well. I just never knew it was such a pain to come up with ideas. I have one idea for the next chapter. **Hint:** Some fluff. Yay! I still need a bigger idea but I'm sure one will come out of no where. Most likely at two in the morning again. Lol!

Okay…so I'm typing this chapter at two in the morning. I'll try my best to make sense. Lol…Thank you to all my reviewers. It keeps me going just knowing that people actually enjoy what I write. Alright…On with the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: Friendly Joking

**Meg**

I woke up feeling quite rested. I sat up shakily and gazed about the room until I reached the sleeping form of Erik in the corner of the room. He looked so peaceful, so angelic when he is asleep. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up too quickly for right as I got upright a wave of dizziness flowed through my head causing me to lose balance and fall to my knees. As soon as the dizziness passed I stood again, this time more slowly, and clung to the nightstand for support. I made my way to Erik with slow, shaky steps. When I was about a foot away from him I sunk to my knees. I gently laid my hand on his knee and nudged it a little to wake him. His body tensed up when I touched him. Out of no where, his hand grabbed my wrist and twisted it roughly as he stood up. I cried out in pain and tried to struggle out of his ever tightening grip. He looked at me with angry amber eyes, but they softened immediately upon realizing who it was. He let go of my wrist and looked away ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was someone else. I didn't mean to…" he trailed of.

"It's alright. You didn't know," I said, cradling my wrist.

He turned towards me and noticed that I was holding my wrist. "Dear God, did I hurt you?" he asked kneeling down taking my wrist into his hand. "I did this?" he said, seeing the forms of a visibly bad bruising. "I apologize, my dear. I had no intentions of harming you purposely."

"It's quite alright, Erik. It's not really that bad. You said it wasn't intentionally and I believe you."

"Mademoiselle," he said, just noticing her on the floor, "what are you doing out of bed. You are quite ill and shouldn't be up."

"I'm fine, really. I managed to get over here, didn't I?"

"True, but you should get back into bed until you are completely healthy once again," he said offering his hand to me.

Did he not think I can manage on my own? Do I look that helpless? "I am quite capable on doing it myself, Erik, but thank you anyways."

"You are very stubborn, Mademoiselle. If you think you can walk by yourself, then show me that you can walk from here to the bed, but if you falter, you will let me assist you from here on, until I pass judgment that you can walk on your own. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal," I said standing up. I'll show him. I started to walk slowly back to the bed, grasping on the closest piece of furniture to steady myself.

"No using the furniture, mademoiselle," he said with an amused smirk.

"Fine. I'll play your little game." I let go of the piece and started walking to the bed once again. I was about halfway there when the dizziness came back and my knees buckled underneath me. I sunk to the floor once again, this time in defeat. I heard Erik give a soft chuckle as he walked over to me and held out his hand.

"You will now need my assistance until I say different," he said with a smile.

"I surrender, you win, but you don't have to rub it in," I said, taking his offered hand.

"That's what I do best, mademoiselle." He helped me to the bed and I sat down on comfortably on the edge. I hated the way he still called me mademoiselle and not by my real name.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" he said, kneeling down beside me.

"I call you by your first name, so I wish for you to call me by my first."

"It is not proper manners to address a woman such as yourself by her first name."

"The hell with propriety. Address me by Meg, as friends normally do," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nice choice of unladylike words," he said, raising an amused eyebrow.

"You'll find out that I can be unladylike and act like a lady when I please."

"There is a lot of interesting things that I am certain I will find about you, but for now you need to rest."

"But I'm not tired," I pouted.

"You most certainly shouldn't be."

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked confused.

"For about three days."

"Three days?" I asked shocked. How could I have slept for three days straight? Well I won't waste anymore time sleeping.

"Erik, can we do something?"

"Not today, Little Meg. You need your rest to regain your strength. You will have to stay in bed for few more days before moving about," he said fatherly like. I decided to play along.

"Yes, daddy. I'll stay in bed and behave like a good little girl," I said in my best four year old tone. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked astonished.

"Oh no. I would never mock the Opera Ghost," I said sarcastically. His eyes were blank.

"You better hold your tongue, Meg," he said darkly.

"Or what?" I asked. I knew I was pushing him, but it had to be done if I was going to break him in. He'll just have to get used to me and my stubbornness.

"Or I'll…I'll…" he gave a deep sigh and stood up.

"Is the infamous Phantom at a lost of words?" I asked jokingly, but he didn't answer back. He gave me a depressed look and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Did I hurt his feelings? I was only joking around with him. I will never understand him. I should still go and apologize though. I stood up, but instantly fell back onto the bed. There was no way I was going anywhere at the moment. My apology will just have to wait until tomorrow. I lay back onto the bed and sleep came a few moments later.

(The next day)

**Erik**

I was at my organ desperately trying to compose something. I was deeply concentrated on my music that I didn't even hear Meg come out of the room. I didn't notice her until she tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I turned around, surprised to see her standing and looking a little bit healthier than yesterday, but not much. It will be a while until she is completely healthy and able to move around more.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked shocked. She started playing with one of her golden curls that hung aimlessly in front of her while she tried to look for the right words.

"Erik, I came to apologized."

"What in the world for?" I asked surprised.

"For saying what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only playing around with you."

"It's not your fault. I'm just not used to such kindness. I guess I had a lot on my mind and just had to go and calm down. I didn't mean to walk out on you like that."

"It's alright; I just wanted you to know that I was just joking around yesterday."

"I understand." We were at a loss for words for a several minutes and just stared at random things in the lair. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Meg, would you like me to play for you?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"I would love that." She took a seat on the floor next to the organ and I played tunes from opera's for what seemed like eternity. Eventually, she fell asleep leaning against the organ. I smiled at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. _'Like Christine had.'_ Christine… I couldn't blame her for leaving me after what I did to her. It was best for her to go with the Vicomte. I had almost forgotten about her. I've been taking care of Meg that she completely left my mind for the past few days. _'It's for the best.'_ This time I won't make the same mistake. When Meg is healthy again, I will let her go. She doesn't deserve to live down here like a prisoner, but I don't have to worry about that right now for it won't be a while till she will be able to go. It'll be nice to have some company for a change. It will be nice to actually have a friend to talk to. I stood and picked up her sleeping form and carried her to her room. I gently placed her in the bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Little Meg," I said as I was leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Erik." I heard Meg murmur as she rolled over. I smiled at her and left the room heading to my room for a nights sleep. All I had to do was have my head hit the pillow and I was out like a light in a dreamless, peaceful sleep. One that I haven't had in a very long time.

Wow…I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Well it is now three thirty. Woot! An hour and a half. I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do to. Please review. Ideas are welcome


	9. Dream Confessions and Revenge

Replies:

**POCKY POCKY POCKY POCKY:** Thanks. I'll write as much as I can for right now.

**Wolfs Moon: **Thank you. No worries. I will continue this story until it is finished.

**Nota Lone:** My eyes are a dark green and I could just picture Erik with green eyes. Why not be different? His eyes only have glints of amber when he is angry. (I know, weird but I thought it was a good way to describe anger in eyes.) You're right; I get also get my best ideas in Social Studies. To answer your question, yes Erik was sick in the beginning but he was better in chapter three and no, Meg did not get what Erik had. Meg is sick because she was left in the freezing cold water. I guess you could say he has some mood swings, but he does feel bad for what he did for her. It was out of rage towards Christine.

Okay…I'm once again writing at two in the morning. Strange times to get ideas. Here goes nothing. On to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (yet) or any of the characters (yet), but I do own a copy of the DVD and soundtrack.**

Chapter Nine: Dream Confessions and More Jokes

**Meg**

_I wasn't in Erik's home anymore. I was in the ballet dormitories, and my mother was sitting right next to me. She had a worried expression on her face. When she saw that I was awake, she gave me a weak smile. "How are you feeling, my dear?" she said. I tried to answer her but no sound came out of my mouth. I tried again, this time succeeding. "I'm fine," I managed, barley above a whisper. "Where's Erik?" Her smile faded and was replaced by a frown._

"_My dear, do you not remember what happened?" she asked. I shook my head. "Erik tried to kill you." I brought my hands to my neck and I felt small welts from where the rope had been. "If it weren't for Joshua, you would have been killed." Joshua? Who was Joshua? Suddenly, the door opened and a young man, a couple years older than me, walked into the room. This man had to be Joshua. He had shoulder length curly brown hair with deep blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as Erik, but at an average height. He looked to be in about his twenties. I was suddenly dizzy, and once again, everything went black._

I woke up in a confused state. Why had the dream continued? It doesn't matter. It was only a dream, right? Since I was now fully awake, I decided to go find Erik. When I got to the main room, Erik was no where to be seen. I checked the music room and the study, but I didn't find him. The only place left to check was his room. Was I allowed in there? There was only one way to find out. I walked up to his door and knocked a few times. No answer came. I knocked again. Still no response. I opened the door a bit and saw Erik sleeping on the bed. There were a few candles lit inside and only a few furnishings. There was a desk, a dresser, and a bed. I silently crept over to the bed. I crawled onto it and loomed over him. As I got closer, I noticed that his mask wasn't on. His deformed side wasn't as bad a Joseph Buquet had described it. Yes, it was bad, but not disgustingly gross and repulsive. His right side, the deformed side, had a few bumps and his skin was a pinkish red. It looked as if he burnt half of his face. No matter how bad it may be, I simply wasn't horrified by it like so many others were. I ran my fingers down his deformed side and then to his angelic perfect side. He was beautiful to me no matter what.

"Erik," I whispered. "Erik, wake up." He didn't move. No seriously, he wasn't moving. He showed no sign of breathing. I started to panic. Could he actually be dead? He can't leave me! Not now!

"Erik, please get up!" I said, shaking him. "Erik, you can't die!" I started to shake him violently, until I accidentally made him roll off the bed. Thank goodness that there was a rug on the floor. I leaned over the side of the bed. "Erik?" He wasn't on the floor anymore. He was no where to be seen. Where could he have gone? I heard movement from behind me and I turned around quickly. Erik was at the edge of the bed and masked. Why does he have to wear that dreadful thing? He then did something I did not expect. He jumped onto the bed and grabbed me. He started to tickle my stomach and all I could do was laugh. After several minutes, he stopped and it was his turn to crack up.

"You should've seen your face when you thought I was dead," he said after he was done laughing. I stood up and walked to the front of the bed and glared at him.

"What the hell were you thinking, scaring me like that? I thought you were dead! Why didn't you answer me when I called you? You are so…so…" I trailed off.

"I'm what?"

"You're so childish. How long were you awake for?"

"Since the first time you knocked on my door."

"And you didn't even bother to answer me?"

"No, I thought it would be a good time for revenge on your little jokes. And look how it turned out, better then I planned," he said smiling. "What are you doing up anyway? I thought we had an agreement."

"I know we did, but I'm one to break rules. Erik, I have to tell you something. I've had these dreams that make no sense to me. The first one felt so real. I was talking to my mother when she said that…"

"What did she say, Meg? You can tell me," he said concerned.

"ShesaidthatyoukilledChristineandthatyouweregoingtokillmetoo."

"Wha- Meg, slow down. Now say it again, but much slower this time."

"She said that you had killed Christine and that you were after me as well. After she had said that, there was a noise behind me and I turned around, but no one was there. When I turned back she was gone but you were there instead. You asked me if I was leaving you as well and then you…"

"I started to choke you with my lasso," he said without thinking.

"What? How did you know?" I asked, confused.

He gave a heavy sigh. "I was sitting next to you when you started to talk in your sleep. You had asked who was after you and then you said my name. In your sleep you held your hands to your neck and you were gasping for air. You pleading for me not to kill you. I felt so bad. What happened at the end?"

"You said 'Goodbye, Meg' and then strangled me until I passed out. At first I thought I had died in the dream, but last night I had another. The first dream had continued. I was lying in one of the dormitories beds with my mother sitting beside me. She asked how I was and if I had remembered what had happened. She told me you tried to kill me but if it weren't for Joshua, I would be dead. I have no idea who that Joshua boy was either. Erik, it makes no sense to me. Why am I having these dreams."

"I have no idea, Meg. I'm sorry that you had to see that happening. Just know that I would never do such a thing. Do you trust me?"

I took this as a perfect opportunity to torment Erik. "Hmm, I don't know. You did try to before."

"Meg," he said in a dark, cold voice.

"Fine, show me that I can trust you." I was defiantly going to have fun with this.

"How? How can I prove my trust to you?" he asked desperately. Yep, he was defiantly taking the bait.

"I don't know. You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'm heading back to my room. I think it's time for me to wash up. I'll see you after, Erik. Thank you for listening." Saying that, I left the room to take a bath, wondering on what he was going to do to prove his trust towards me. No doubt I trusted him, it's just fun toying with him.

**Erik**

I couldn't believe it. She doesn't trust me enough. What can I do to prove me trust? Why do I even care? She'll want to leave immediately when she is healthy again. I shouldn't care if she trusts me or not, but I do. Could I be developing feelings for this girl? No, I can't, I won't. We are only friends and that is how it will stay. I can't be anymore than that. I don't want to give my heart away only to have it ripped out and thrown in my face again. That won't happen. But for right now, I have to find a way to make her trust me. Just then, there was the sound of the portcullis rising. I grabbed my lasso and crept into the shadows to the main room. The intruder docked the gondola and walked onto shore. I was surprised to see that it was….

Oooo! Cliffe. I'm sorry but I just had too. Can you guess what will happen? Here's a preview on what's next:

**Intruder:** The Opera House will reopen in three weeks.

**Erik:** Meg, guess what.

**Meg:** What?

**Erik:** I found out a way to prove my trust. (Proves Trust)

**Meg:** Oh…um…about the trust thing…I was only joking.

**Erik:** WHAT!

That's all for now folks. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Trust and a Performance

Alright, here is another chapter. I'm not so sure how it will turn out, but here goes nothing.

Chapter Ten: Trust and a Performance

**(The last thing I left you with)**

**Erik**

I couldn't believe it. She doesn't trust me enough. What can I do to prove me trust? Why do I even care? She'll want to leave immediately when she is healthy again. I shouldn't care if she trusts me or not, but I do. Could I be developing feelings for this girl? No, I can't, I won't. We are only friends and that is how it will stay. I can't be anymore than that. I don't want to give my heart away only to have it ripped out and thrown in my face again. That won't happen. But for right now, I have to find a way to make her trust me. Just then, there was the sound of the portcullis rising. I grabbed my lasso and crept into the shadows to the main room. The intruder docked the gondola and walked onto shore. I was surprised to see that it was….

**Erik**

I was surprised to see that it was…

Madame Giry!

I walked out from the safety of the shadows and confronted her. "Marie, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"You know very well why I'm here, Erik. Where is my daughter?"

"Your daughter is safe."

"I have no doubt of that. Where exactly is she?" she asked with a worried expression.

I gave a heavy sigh. She wasn't going anywhere without some answers. "She is sleeping in that room, right over there," I said, pointing to Megs' room.

"You must wake her. I will take her back up to the Opera House."

"Your daughter is in no condition to make such a long journey."

"Erik, what have you done to her?"

"So quick at accusing me," I said coldly. "She became ill from the lakes freezing water. She has lost most of her strength and can't walk very far. She will stay here until she is completely healthy once again."

"Erik," she said with sternly.

"Don't worry, Marie. I will take her back to you immediately once she is fully recovered.

"Very well," she said with a sigh. "There is no point in arguing. I also came to tell you that the Opera House will be reopening in three weeks."

"Thank you, Marie. That is wonderful news, but if you don't mind me asking, could you please leave. I have much to do."

"As you wish. Erik, please take good care of my daughter."

"I will, I promise. Goodbye, Marie. It was nice to see you again." She stepped into the gondola and rowed back the way she came. I had a wonderful idea; a way to gain Megs trust. There was much to do.

**(Three weeks later)**

**Meg**

"Erik, if I stay in this bed any longer, I think I shall die. I want to move about."

Erik chuckled. "Then what do you propose we do."

I thought for a moment before replying, "Let's go and terrorize Carlotta. I'm sure that'll be fun."

"Meg, you can act like such a child sometimes."

"You shouldn't be talking. You act like one as well."

"No I do not," he protested.

"Oh yeah. Who was the one who played a sick joke on a defenseless young, beautiful, and charming woman and make it up to her by trying to tickle her to her death?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't call her beautiful and charming. More like a rat."

"Did you just call me a rat?"

"I believe I did."

"Very well." I gave him my 'evil smile' and walked up to him. "One question, though. Do you truly think of me as defenseless?"

"Yes." That was the answer I was looking for. I squatted down and swept my legs behind his. He was caught by surprise and stumbled to the ground. Before he could move, I grabbed his arm and held it tightly locked behind his back.

"You were saying?" I said letting him go.

"I stand corrected," he said, sitting up. They sat on the ground for a few moments in silence.

"Meg, I found a way to gain your trust."

"Oh, really?" I asked, trying to sound suspicious. This should be interesting.

"Yes. I will prove it to you tonight."

"Alright."

"Go and find a comfortable dress to wear. Do not put anything fancy on, or it will just be a pain to wear."

"Whatever you say, Erik." I put on a smile and left to go find a dress. I wonder what he has going on in that brilliant mind of his.

**(Later on that night)**

**Meg**

"Are you ready, Meg?" Erik called from outside her door.

"Just a minute." I finished tying the last lace that held up the dress. It was a grey dress that was lined with white lace. The dress came a little bit past her knees and fit comfortably. She quickly tied her hair up in a white ribbon and hurried to open the door. Erik stood there, dressed in his usual attire, and held a black piece of cloth in his hand.

"What's that for?" I asked, pointing to the cloth. Instead of telling me what it was for, he turned me around and put the cloth over my eyes and tied it, then turning me back around.. I couldn't see a thing.

"Erik, what's going on?"

"Can you see anything?"

"Oh yes, I can see the whole lair. Duh, Erik. There is a piece of cloth over my eyes. Of course I can't see anything." I heard him chuckle. Then, something much unexpected happened. He scooped me up, bridal style, and carried me somewhere.

"What are we doing, getting married?" I joked.

"Who would want to get married to someone like you?" he responded.

"Ha ha, very funny, Erik."

"I thought it would be."

"You're impossible."

"I know." He placed me down in what seemed to be the boat.

"Erik, may I ask as to where you are taking me?"

"Of course you can." I waited a few moments for an answer, but one never came.

"Where are taking me?"

"Somewhere."

"I know that. Will you tell me where we are going?"

"No," he said simply.

"I give up. There is no getting through to you, is there?"

"Not at all, Meg, not at all." We sat in silence for the rest of the boat trip. There was a sudden jerk and I knew we had to have hit the other side of the shore. He picked me up again and started to carry me to God knows where. It felt as if we were going up some stairs. A couple of minutes later, there was a scraping sound. I couldn't figure out who or what it came from. Not wanting to ask, I stayed silent as he carried me to where ever. Finally, he stopped and spoke to me.

"Meg, take off your blind fold." I did just that, thankful to get the thing off me. My face was starting to sweat from being under that thing for so long. I looked around and saw that we were standing in front of a huge amount of platforms and ropes up in the rafters.

"Erik, now can you tell me what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Yes. This is how I'm going to prove my trust," he said pointing at the mass of ropes and thin pieces of wood. "Hold on tightly to my neck, Meg."

"You're telling me that you are going to take me onto these things. If you fall, we both end up dead."

"I know. That is why I'm doing this. I want you to trust me that I won't let you go. In the middle of these platforms there is a great area where you can see the performances perfectly. It is one of my favorite places to watch them. There is one being held tonight and I would like you to see it from the best seat in the house. No hold on."

"Erik, there is something I need to tell yooouu…" He jumped to one of the closest ropes and started to swing his way to the middle platform. I looked down and just realized how high up we were. We would surly die if he slips. I closed my eyes, waiting for us to start falling to the stage below us. But the falling never came; only a thud and I getting placed on my feet.

"Open your eyes, Meg." I obeyed and looked at him. He smiled and stepped aside to show me how far from the platform we were just on was. We were about fifty feet away, and Erik made it over here with me in his arms without falter. I embraced him very tightly.

"I trust you completely. But I have always…" He put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet, Meg. The performance is about to start. I looked down and saw the corps de ballet running onto the stage. In a moment the curtains opened and the performance of Faust began. We sat down and watch the opera from begging to end. At the end of the performance, Erik carried me to the other side again and we made our way back down to the lair. When we arrived I walked straight to my bedroom. The performance had been splendid. The way Erik showed his trust, though, was unexplainable. He had put himself and myself into danger, just to prove his trust. He truly was an outstanding man and I trusted him with all my heart.

I was sitting at the vanity, brushing my hair when the bedroom door opened and Erik walked in. He came and stood behind me.

"How did you like the performance?"

"It was wonderful, Erik. I never saw such great talent. They sure have improved in the last few weeks. Thank you for taking me with you. I really appreciated it.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled at me and headed for the door. That was it, I had to tell him.

"Erik?" He stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Meg?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Whatever for?" he asked, confused.

"For making you go through that just for me." I stood up and walked over to him. "I trusted you before you even brought up the subject. I just wanted to see what you would do if I said I didn't trust you. Honestly, I have always trusted you."

"You what?" he asked angrily.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"You lied to me! You made me think that you didn't trust me enough! You toyed with me! You…you…" He took out his lasso and wrapped it tightly around my neck. "Do you trust me now, _mademoiselle_? DO YOU?" I didn't lift my hands up to try and take the lasso off. Instead I clung onto the dress and attempted to tell him my answer through breaths. "With…all…my…heart," I managed to say. He loosened the lasso after a moment and lifted it off of my neck.

"Why?" he whispered. I turned to him and spoke. "Because friends trust each other, no matter what. I have trusted you since I was little, even though we were never friends back then. Erik, friends joke around with each other. If I knew that mine would have upset you this much I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I said looking away. He cupped my chin with his hands and lifted my face so our eyes would lock; the one thing I was dreading to happen. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, but to my surprise, there was no hurt.

"I forgive you, Meg. Just do me a favor and never do something like this again."

"I promise," I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into an embrace. "I must be getting to bed. I feel exhausted." I let go and headed towards my bed.

"As you should. You have had a long day. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Erik" I said getting under the covers, not caring to change.

"Goodnight, me dear," he said, leaving the room. I was shocked to hear that he actually forgave me. That was such a mean trick I did, yet he forgave me. I guess that's what friends do; they forgive each other. Is that what we were? Friends? Is that all I want us to be? Am I developing feelings for Erik? I had trouble falling asleep tonight. When I finally did, my dreams always brought back the questions I keep on asking myself. The main one being if I were starting to fall in love with the Phantom of the Opera.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took all day to come up with a good idea. Well, review and tell me what you think. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can and try to work on my other story as well. Goodbye for now my lovely phans.


	11. Growing Feelings

Chapter Eleven:

**Erik**

I left Megs room and went to my organ. I sat down and ran my fingers across the keys. I was in no mood to play. I couldn't believe Meg would do that to me. She lied to me, made me believe that she didn't trust me, yet she did trust me. She said so herself. She said she trusted me with all her heart, but why. I threatened her and almost killed her, yet here she was, wanting to be friends. Friends? Is that all we are? Do I want us to be more than friends? Am I developing feelings for this girl? Am I falling in love with Meg? Of course she couldn't feel the same way about me. I'm just a monster and no one loves a monster, not even the devil himself. She will recover fully soon. A week, maybe? Then she will be gone, and I will most likely never see her again. It's better off that way. She doesn't deserve to live down here. No one does, except me. I felt exhausted and decided to get some rest. I went to my bedroom and lay on the bed. Sleep didn't come quickly though, but when it finally came it was filled with dreams of Meg.

**Meg**

I woke up feeling rested and better than I have been in days. I got up and walked into the hallway. The grandfather clock said it was seven thirty in morning. I walked into the main room and found it empty. Erik must still be asleep. I went to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and found Erik sound asleep, hopefully. I went and knelt on the side of the bed and noticed he had fallen asleep with his mask on. I gently removed his mask and placed it on the night stand. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. I traced my fingers on the deformed side of his cheek absentmindedly. I wonder if he had the same feelings I felt for him. Most likely not. I was no Christine, just another ballet rat to him. Suddenly, his hand flew up and caught my wrist. I was so startled that I leapt up, only causing more pain to my wrist.

"Erik, let go, you're hurting me." He didn't let go, but sat up and glared at me.

"Why did you take off my mask?" he asked angrily.

"It looked uncomfortable so I removed it and placed it on the night stand."

"I wear a mask for a reason. To hide this from the world," he said, pointing to his face.

"There is nothing to hide from me, Erik."

"Aren't you frightened, mademoiselle? Aren't you going to scream and run away?" he asked coldly.

"No. Why would I? I see nothing but beauty in you. Your face doesn't change a thing of what I thought about you before. Plus, I've seen it before, don't you remember? When you faked dead? Erik, just get over it. I'm not going to run away from you shrieking in horror, unless you want me to." He let go of my wrist and reached for the mask. I saw what he was doing and got there first. I took the mask and ran to the doorway.

"Meg, please give me back my mask."

"No."

"Meg, give it to me _now,_" he said annoyed.

"No. If you want it, you will have to come get before I throw it into the lake." After I said that his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would, Monsieur Phantom." With that said I started heading towards the lake. Right when I got into the hallway I heard him getting out of the bed. I started to run down the hallway. I heard him running; he was right behind me. I entered the main room and headed for the lake as fast as I could. I was just about to throw the mask into the water when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I stared into his eyes for a moment before he took the mask out of my hand and let go of my arm. When he let go I lost my balance and fell into the lake. I couldn't swim at all and I was struggling to stay above water. I felt my self sinking from the weight of the dress and I was soon under water. I was just about to give up when I felt two strong arms around my waist. I then fell unconscious.

_I was on the stage practicing for rehearsals. Maman was giving out orders and I followed flawlessly. After practice was over, I headed towards Christine's room. I felt like visiting Erik today. Before I could enter her room, though, Joshua appeared._

"_Hello, Meg. How are you feeling today?"_

"_Just fine, thank you."_

"_Splendid. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to dinner."_

"_Oh, no thank you. I have other plans for tonight, but maybe another time."_

"_Would you care to tell me what those plans may be?" he asked suspicious._

"_I'm going to…visit a friend. I haven't seen him in a while, you see and-"_

"_Him? Who is this man you are visiting? Certainly not a suitor."_

"_That would be none of your business, Monsieur."_

"_Oh, but it is my business. You see, I like to protect what is mine and make sure no one else has her."_

"_Yours? I am not yours. Now, if would excuse me," I said, heading into Christine's room. I walked in and was turned around only to meet a blow from Joshua._

"_You are mine and you will come to dinner with me." He gave me a sharp kick to the ribs and left the room with a satisfied smile on his face. His kick had knocked the air out of me and everything was slowly fading away. I heard Erik's voice calling out my name in a panic._

"_Meg? Meg! MEG!"_

"Meg, can you hear me? Oh God, Meg, please wake up." I heard Erik talking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him leaning over me, panic written all over his face.

"Meg! You're alive!" he said, bringing me into a tight embrace. "I thought I had lost you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. He let go of me.

"Don't you remember? I let you go into the lake."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. I thought I died. I felt arms around my waist before I blacked out. Was that you?"

"Yes, it was. Are you alright? I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

"I'm fine. Of course I can forgive you. It was by accident." We stood up and walked over to the organ. He sat down on the bench and I sat on the floor next to him.

"Will you play something?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded and began to play a tune from the opera Carmen. It was a beautiful piece, and he made it sound even more wonderful. We sat there and he played for hours.

"Will you sing for me, Erik?" I asked after he finished a piece from Il Muto.

"Of course." He thought for a moment before starting a song. His voice was like an angel. No wonder Christine had called him an Angel of Music for he truly was just that. The song was beautiful.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses. Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the Music of the Night_," he sang. I slowly began to drift into a sleep to his beautiful singing. I felt my self being lifted and carried. I was placed in my bed as he finished his song.

"_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the Music of the Night_." As he sang the last few notes, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, my Little Meg."

"Goodnight, Erik." He left the room, closing the door behind him. I thought of everything that had happened today. Now I knew that I was defiantly in love with Erik. I fell into a peaceful sleep with dreams of Erik playing the organ and him singing to me.

**Erik**

I went to his room and lay down on the bed. I thought back on the events of the day and smiled. Now I knew that I was truly in love with Meg. And with that thought on mind, I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep with dreams of Meg sitting on the floor by the organ while I played and sang to her.

Okay, this chapter had little fluff in it, I know, but don't worry. They will be getting together soon, but not without a few bumps in the way. Alrighty then, review and I'll write. Fair enough? Good.


	12. Joshua

Okay, so here's the next chapter. Meg will finally meet the man in her dreams. I read back on the chapters I wrote and found quite a lot of misspellings. I promise to fix them as soon as I can, but for now just go with me.

**Charity: **They will be together very soon. I think next chapter, maybe? I'm happy to here you like my story so much.

**PhantomFanatic: **Thanks for reviewing.

**DragonheartRAB:** Thanks. I thought the dialogues would be cute. Yeah, I thought there should be more EM stories out there. I think Meg and Erik are perfect for each other.

**Calli1:** I totally agree with you. There are too little of them around. I have a request of you. PLEASE finish you story 'Into the Light'. I absolutely loved it. I hope you continue. Thanks for reviewing.

**VampireMadallion: **I'm glad to here that. I didn't think people would like this story so much but I now stand corrected. Yeah, the chapters do need to be a little bit longer, but I update a lot. Does that count?

**Dreamsong: **I have the same opinion about Christine myself. I can't believe she didn't choose the Phantom. The best thing that could've happened to her was right under her nose and she didn't see it. Sorry Christine lovers! I agree, Meg is sooo worthy of Eriks affections.

**Wolf's Moon: **Thanks for reviewing. I try my best to update everyday.

Chapter Twelve: Joshua

**Erik**

I woke up, the dreams I had of Meg slowly fading away. Today would be the day that I send her back to where she belongs, even if I don't want to. I got up and walked to Meg's room. I knocked on the door lightly, afraid she was still asleep.

"Come in, Erik," she said softly. I was surprised that she was awake. I opened the door and walked into the room. She was wearing another grey dress, but this one came down to her ankles. It had the same white lace and the straps hung on her shoulders. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. It brought out her eyes, which were also grey. (I can just picture Meg with grey eyes, can't you?) Her hair was tied back with a white ribbon and a few stray curls hung in her face.

"Meg, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I haven't felt this good in a while."

"Well then, it is time for you to go back," I said hesitantly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I promised your mother that once you were fully recovered, that I will send you back up to her."

"Uh, Erik, I suddenly don't feel so good," she said holding her stomach.

"Oh really? I guess I'll just have to bring you to the doctors," I said with a smile. Meg has had a fear of doctors ever since she was little. That's one thing I noticed while I prowled the Opera House. She had a fever one day and a doctor came to check on her. He had to give her a shot and she had a fear of needles. He took her arm and held out the needle. Once she saw what he was about to do, she began to kick and scream until her mother had to hold her down while the doctor put the needle in her arm. She was afraid of doctors ever since.

"Well, I don't think I'm _that_ sick," she said, fear twinkling in her eyes.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, you knew, didn't you? That's not fair, Erik," she said, placing her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Life isn't fair, Meg. Just live with it." She rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"Will I be able to come and visit you?" She wanted to come back? Why?

"Only if you wish to." She nodded and headed towards the boat. I followed behind her and helped her into the gondola. Our ride across the lake was a silent one, both of us deep in thought. When we hit the other side, I helped her out and we made our way towards the mirror entrance. Once we got the mirror, I stepped out to see if it was clear, which it was. I motioned for Meg to come out.

"You may come and see me anytime you wish. Goodbye, Meg," I said, turning to go back through the mirror. I was held back, though, before I could step one foot in. I turned to see Meg holding onto my sleeve.

"Yes?" I asked confused. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, Erik, for everything you've done for me. How could I ever repay you?"

"There is no need to repay me. That's what friends do, right? Take care of each other."

"Right. I'll come and see you tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

"That would be fine." She let go of me and walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Erik," she said, turning towards me with a smile.

"Goodbye, Meg." She walked out the door and I went through the mirror. I was going to miss her company.

**Meg**

I was so sad that I had to leave. At least he was allowing me to go and visit him. I went straight to my mother's office and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came my mother's voice through the door.

"It's me, Maman." The door immediately swung open and my mother embraced me with a tight hug.

"How are feeling, my child?"

"I feel fine. How are you?"

"Same as always. Come, there is something I want you to see." She took me inside the room and shut the door. Sitting at the table was a man with brown curly hair who looked to be in his early twenties. He looked so familiar, but I just couldn't tell from where. He stood up and walked over to me, bringing me into a hug. I was shocked to see such behavior from a gentleman. No gentleman would walk up to a stranger and embrace them. When he stepped back he spoke.

"It's so nice to see you again, Little Meg." How did he know my nickname? Only Maman and Erik call me that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what you name is, Monsieur?"

"Why Little Meg, don't you remember me? The little stagehand that used to go on adventures in search of the Opera Ghost with you years ago?"

"Joshua? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is. It's been such a long time since I last saw you," I said, now recognizing my friend from years ago.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it? I can't believe you still remember those silly adventures."

"Those are the only memories I have of us. That's all we did, until I had to move away."

"That day was very sad for me. I lost my best friend that day," I said, remembering that dreadful day when I had to say goodbye to my best friend.

"Well, I'm here now, and we can catch up on what we missed."

"I'll leave you two alone. Have fun," my mother said, leaving the room.

We talked about all the Operas that had gone on after he left. We made fun of Carlotta and we talked about the events of the Phantom of the Opera and the disappearance of Christine. It was so nice to see him again. I had been such a long time since I last saw him. Almost seven years. After a few hours, we said our goodbyes and headed towards our rooms. He was going to stay for a few weeks until he had to go back on business. When I reached my room, I changed into a nightgown and hung up the dress Erik let me wear. I would have to return it to him tomorrow. I laid down and attempted to fall asleep. So much was on my mind that I found it hard to think straight. I finally fell asleep an hour later with dreams of the adventures Joshua and I had.

Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I have the ideas of the next chapter all in my head. I think the dreams she had will come back and haunt her soon. Now you know who Joshua is and I think you may see why I said that this will be some what like the original story. Coming up next:

**Meg:** (Walks a hallway only to be Punjabbed.) Ahhhhh!

**Erik:** Are you looking for a dea- Meg!

**Meg:** Yeah! Get this thing off of me!

**Erik:** (Takes lasso off) What are you doing?

**Meg: **Looking for you.

**Joshua:** Hey, you! Get away from her!

Until next time my lovely reviewers!


	13. A Proposal and Decline

**FFAMasquerade2005:** Lol. I'm hyper all the time. But when I'm extremely hyper, it's scary. Just ask my friends. They'll tell ya. Thanks for reviewing. I update this story mostly every day (or should I say night).

**intoxicated by eriks music:** Do you absolutely think that I would put Erik through that sort of pain again? Wow, that would be just plain evil. You will find out what happens. I happen to hate Joshua already and he is MY character. Just another fop, I guess. Thanks!

**PersonageoftheUnderverse: **Very funny review. I agree completely with your opinion on Joshua. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Calli1:** Thank you, I would feel honored to read another chapter from your story. I thought it was great. You had Erik fully in character. Thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad you like my story.

**whispering-voices:** I agree. Meg is better than Christine. _Way_ better. I try my best to keep them in character, but it's hard when you want some fluff going on. Thank you for reviewing.

OMG! 31 reviews! I never got so many on a story before. Thank you all. I'm so happy to hear people actually enjoy this. I thought it would turn out to be a complete disaster. Alright, enough with my rambling and on with the show…I mean chapter.

Chapter Thirteen: A Proposal and Decline

**Meg**

I woke up the next day with just enough time to get ready before rehearsals started. When I got to rehearsals, I was just in time. The other ballet girls just started to stretch. I caught of glimpse of Joshua sitting in the auditorium, but I just went on with my practices. I stretch out and went through rehearsals better than I thought I would. There was no doubt I needed to catch up, but with much hard work I could manage. I decided to go and return the dress to Erik since the rest of my day was free. I ran to my room and grabbed the dress. The hallways were deserted which was normal after practice. I decided to take a shortcut to Christine's old dressing room down a close by hallway. It was darker than usual, but I didn't think a thing of it. I walked for several minutes before I stopped for a second to slip off my ballet slippers. I hadn't changed and the slippers were starting to hurt. No sooner then I got the slippers off was a rope placed around my neck. I froze for a moment, but soon relaxed when I heard the voice at the end of the rope. It was, of course, Erik.

"What is a ballet rat such as you doing walking these halls alone? Don't you know about the Opera Ghost?" he said pulling the rope tighter.

"Having fun, Erik?" I asked, trying to breath.

"How did you, _mademoiselle_, come across that name?" he asked, tightening the rope. Did he not know it was me?

"I have my sources."

"You should not be so bold, little one. It may cost you your life someday." He pulled the rope even tighter, making it even harder for me to breath. That is it, if he doesn't recognize me by now, I'll make him.

"Oh, Erik?" I managed to say.

"What?" he asked harshly. I reached behind me and grabbed the rope. I pulled with all my strength and ripped it out of his hands. I once again squatted down and swept my foot behind his legs. He immediately fell down and I knelt down beside him.

"Don't ever try a stunt like that with me again, alright?" I asked staring into his astonished eyes.

"Meg! What were you thinking? I could've killed you. Why didn't you say something?" he asked angrily yet concerned.

"I thought you would've recognized me when I spoke, but I guess you are too stubborn to even notice that."

"Stubborn? I wouldn't be talking," he said, standing.

"Shut up! At least I'm not attempting to kill people," I said, standing up also.

"I wasn't actually going to kill you. Just scare you. Plus, I didn't even know it was you until you pulled your little stunt on me again."

"It worked, didn't it?" I asked with as smile.

"It sure did. Now, do you want me to remove that rope or are you going to wear it as a necklace. I think it looks rather good on you."

"You really think so? Then I guess that means I have to take it off and burn it."

"Very funny, Meg. Now turn around so I can take this thing off of you."

"Of course, your Majesty," I said, jokingly. I turned around and Erik started to take the rope off.

"Uh, Meg, it's kind of stuck."

"WHAT? Get the thing off now."

"Calm down, I'm trying my best." Just then, Joshua appeared in the hall. Perfect timing. Now how was I going to explain why the Opera Ghost was trying to undo the knot of his lasso which was, unfortunately, still around my neck?

"Meg? Hey, you! Get away from her!" Joshua yelled. (Okay, I'm getting lazy so I'm going to shorten Joshua to Josh) He took out a dagger that was hanging on his belt and started running towards us. He would kill Erik! He has to get away.

"Erik, get out of here! Now! I can handle this," I whispered to him. He nodded and disappeared into the shadows. I went to turn around and tripped on my ballet slippers. It looks like I'm handling things well so far. To add more to my luckiness, my hit the wall and the only thing I saw next was black after I heard Josh call 'Meg'.

I woke up in my bed in the ballet dormitories. Maman was sitting next to me with a worried expression on her face. When she saw that I was awake, she gave me a weak smile. "How are you feeling, my dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Erik?" Her smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

"My dear, do you not remember what happened? Erik tried to kill you." I brought my hands to my neck and applied pressure. Yep, that rope was defiantly going to leave a bad bruise. "If it weren't for Joshua, you would have been killed." Erik didn't try to kill me; he was trying to get the rope off of my neck. I thought Maman and Erik were friends. Why did she believe that Erik tried to kill me when he had taken such good care of me? I was about to say this to her when the bedroom door opened and Josh walked in.

"Meg! I'm so glad to see that you are awake. I thought that man was going to kill you." I didn't say anything. I didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

"Meg, won't you say something?" he asked, pleadingly.

"I don't feel like talking right now, Josh. Maybe later."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later. I have some errands to run. Feel better." And with that, he left the room. Thank God. Maman got up and left the room without saying a word to me. That was strange. I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I opened it and chose a knee high white dress. Dress! I never gave the dress to Erik. I hope he got it. I decided to go see if he had retrieved it. I changed as quickly as I could and left the room. As I was heading towards the dressing rooms, my friends Talia and Brianna walked by.

"Hey, Meg. Come on, we're going to go see the singers audition. It will be fun."

"Alright, let's go." A few hours wouldn't hurt. I haven't seen them in such a long time anyhow. It would be fun just to hang out with them for the day. After about three hours, the auditions ended. My opinion on the singers was that they all were very bad, and when I say very bad I mean _very_ bad. I think the managers even agreed because they didn't chose one of them. I made my way towards the dressing rooms to go and visit Erik. I was right at the door when Josh walked by.

"Hello Meg, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"Splendid. Uh, Meg, there is something I would like to ask you. I know that we just saw each other but I have been wanting to ask you this. I fell in love with you when we were young. Even after I moved I was still in love with you. I love you now, even. I was just wondering, well, will you marry me?" Marry him! This certainly was unexpected. I must admit, I did have a crush on him when I was younger, but that went away after he moved. I wasn't in love with him. I still just saw him as my childhood friend.

"Josh, this is a surprise. I am very flattered, really I am, but I can't accept your offer. You are still in love with the younger me. I've changed a lot since then. I'm sorry."

"We could get to know each other again. Maybe then we would have a chance with one another."

"I don't think that could happen, Josh. I only know you as my childhood friend. Yes, we played silly little games and went on adventures but that's all. It was child's play. We've grown up. I think it just wouldn't work. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, but I'll accept your choice, for now. Would you care to join me for supper, instead? Just as friends, of course."

"No thank you, I have other plans for tonight, but maybe another night."

"Would you care to tell me what those plans might be?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm going to…visit a friend. I haven't seen him in a while, you see and-"

"Him? Who is this man you are visiting? Certainly not a suitor, I assume."

"That would be none of your business, Josh."

"Oh, but it is my business. You see, I like to protect what is mine and make sure no one else has her."

"Yours? I am not yours. Now, if you would excuse me," I said heading into Christine's dressing room. I was halfway in when something grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Josh with anger all over his face. He pinned me to the closest wall.

"You are mine. You belong to me. You will marry me, there is no doubt about that."

"Josh, let go." I said trying to struggle free. He let go of one of my wrists and slapped my across my face. I winced in pain as he grabbed my wrist again and tightened his grip.

"You are not going anywhere. There is no escaping from me." I screamed and started kicking him. He let go to hold his stomach from where one of my kicks just landed. I took this opportunity to escape. I ran towards the door, but never made it. I was yanked backwards and slammed back into the wall with a scream. Josh stood over me and raised his foot to kick me. I lost all my courage, he was just too strong for me. I closed my eyes and turned away, waiting for his blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Josh holding onto a rope around his neck. Behind him was Erik.

**Erik**

I heard Meg screaming and ran towards her cries. It sounded as if it was coming from Christine's dressing room. I ran to it and looked through the mirror. I saw Meg running towards the door and only have that Joshua boy slam her into the wall. I opened the mirror and crossed quickly over to them. Joshua was about to kick her, but I got there before he could. I wrapped the rope around his neck and started to strangle him. As I did so, I felt Megs gaze upon me. I waited until the boy fell limp and then through him onto the floor. He was still alive, only knocked unconscious. I looked at Meg who had tears running down her face and fear in her eyes. She probably thought of me as a monster after what I just did. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Meg, are you alright?" I asked concerned. She only nodded. "Meg, I know you probably think I'm a monster now, but I was-" I was cut off because she suddenly wrapped her arms around me.

"Erik, I don't think of you as a monster. He was the monster, not you," she said, pointing at the unconscious body. "Thank you, Erik, for saving me. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened."

"You're welcome. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was coming to see you. I wanted to return the dress to you yesterday, but I kind of left it where we met."

"I got it, Meg. Thank you for returning it, but you didn't have to. You could've kept it."

"Erik, may I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you may." We stood up and traveled back down to the lair. I didn't know why that boy would do such a thing to Meg. All I know is that I won't let him touch her again. I'll keep her safe, away from _him_.

I know, crappy place to end. I just couldn't think of a perfect ending sentence. I think there will be fluff in the next chapter. Alright, it's about three thirty in the morning and I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll update again tomorrow.


	14. A Shocking Discovery

OMG! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. No ideas have came to me and still haven't but I'm gonna give this chapter a go. I don't know how it will turn out so don't hate me if it's really bad. Okay, now I'll do some replies:

**LadyQ:** I like that version of Music of the Night. I think it is better than the movie version. I like Meg to be sweet and innocent but it just makes her look so helpless so I developed a sweet and innocent Meg with a tough side. Oh yeah, of course she has a sense of humor, it makes her that more special. I love my version of Meg in this story. Thanks for reviewing my story, it means a lot to me.

**Blissful Rose:** I'm happy to hear that you enjoy my story. Thanks for your review.

**Charity:** I had to add Josh into the story. It wouldn't be right without an evil person trying to kill Megs feelings for Erik. I had to end the Josh thing that way so that Meg wouldn't fall for him instead of Erik. The truth will be told sooner or later, but you will just have to wait. It will come sooner than you think. Thanks for reviewing.

**the Wolf with the Red Roses:** Thanks for being honest. I have to agree with you. I didn't like my beginning all that much either and I noticed that I wasn't putting in enough detail and explaining things better. I am glad that you enjoyed my story in the end and thank you for your review.

**PersonageoftheUnderverse:** I am so happy to hear that you are living. That is a good thing, I don't know what the world would do without your great detail on appearances. I love the ones in your profile. You are not the only weird one in the world. LOL. Thanks for reviewing my story.

**whispering-voices:** Okay, here is the next chapter so there is no reason to Punjab me.(At least I think so.) I'm glad to hear that you are in…love…with my story. I thank you for your review.

**Mademoiselle Justicia:** Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm happy to hear you like it.

**Calli1:** Nice to hear from you again Calli1. I think that this story is cute too. Thanks.

**BrokenAngel858:** Sorry to leave you on a cliffe. I didn't even know if it was a cliffe or not. Thanks for reviewing.

Alright, my replies are finished and on with the next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: A Shocking Discovery

**Meg**

By the time we got into the gondola I was starting to drift off to sleep. We were about halfway across the lake when I fell asleep. Only moments later did I feel Erik pick me up and carry me somewhere. Most likely my bedroom. He placed me down in my bed and I curled up into the warmth of the blankets.

"Have a good sleep, Meg," I heard Erik say before I heard the door shut. I soon fell asleep moments later.

I awoke to the sound of the organ being played. It was a beautiful piece that I have never heard before. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the vanity mirror. I brushed my hair and washed my face then made my way into the main room. As I suspected, Erik was sitting at the organ playing the tune. I quietly crept up behind him to listen. Obviously he didn't hear me for he didn't turn around. After he finished, I stood as still as I could, trying not to breath. I thought it would be fun to give Erik a little startle. Erik gave a heavy sigh and took his fingers off the keys.

"What am I to do? I love her so much, but she could never love me," he said sadly. I was saddened to hear this. He loved someone else? Now I knew he didn't feel the same way about me as I did for him. My heart was broken and I couldn't hold back the tears swelling up in my eyes. I let out a small gasp for air, trying to hold in my tears. Erik had heard me and turned around with wide eyes.

"Meg? How long were you there for?" he asked, nervously. I couldn't answer him. The tears I had been holding in rolled down my cheeks. "Meg, are you alright? Why are you crying?" he asked, concern filled his voice. I covered my face with my hands and ran to my room. I shut the door and threw myself onto the bed and cried into the pillows. The one I loved had his heart set on someone else. What was I thinking? He could never love me, not ever. Several minutes later, the door to my room opened. I didn't have to look up to know it was Erik.

"Meg?" he said, walking up to me. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed. "Meg, look at me, please," he said softly. I looked up and wiped the tears away from my face. "Meg, did you hear what I said when you were standing behind me?" I only nodded. He sighed and took one of my hands. "Why were you crying, then?" he asked. I had nothing else to lose so why not tell him how I feel now and make a fool out of myself once again.

"Erik, the reason I was crying was because you said you loved someone. When I was down here with you while you took care of me I started to develop feelings for you. I eventually fell in love with you and when I heard you loved someone else, I knew you would never feel the same about me. It was my fault for acting so stupid. I think I should just go and leave you be. You don't want someone like me lying around." Erik eyes took on an astonished look and then confusion filled its place. I stood out of bed and started to walk to the door.

"Goodbye, Erik," I said sadly, and walked out the door, leaving Erik in the room. I was just about to get in the gondola when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw Erik with a look of longing in his eyes.

"Meg, I don't want you to go. When I said that I loved her, I meant that I was in love with you. I never thought that you would feel the same way." It was my turn to look astonished. "Meg, I love you. I started loving you that day when you were having that horrible nightmare."

"You love me?" I asked, still not fully taking in reality.

"With all my heart. Do you still love me?" he asked with a worry in his voice.

"With all my heart," I said with a smile. He smiled back and then pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. His lips were so soft against mine. We broke apart and stared at each other. "You do know that you are never going to get rid of me now, don't you?" I said with a grin.

"I would never dream of it." He kissed me one more time before picking me up and started spinning us around in circles. He carried me over to the organ and sat me down in my favorite spot on the ground next to the organ. He sat down and grazed his fingers over the keys.

"Would you like me to play something for you?" he asked. I nodded and he started to play the piece that I woke up to this morning. We sat there for hours, him playing the organ and I listening to his music.

Woo hoo! They finally confessed their love to each other. It is a miracle, but it is not a happy ending just yet. There will be many more obstacles to face with their new life. I will update as soon as I can, but for now, review this chapter and tell me what you think. Love you guys!


	15. A Visitor

Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long. I've been racking my brain for ideas everyday and this one came to be today. I don't know if it's good or not so I'm just gonna try it out. I would like to say thanks to: **intoxicated by eriks music, Erik for President, LadyQ, charity, Erik'sPhantomess, and PhantomLover05.** Thanks so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me and keeps me going on with this story. Okay, enough babbling and on with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO but I do own Joshua and my insanity.**

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter Fifteen: A Visitor

**Erik**

I was sitting at my organ composing a new opera when I heard the gate rising from behind me. I turned to see Madame Giry in the gondola rowing towards the shore with a worried face. I walked over to the shoreline and helped her out of the boat. She seemed nervous about something.

"Marie, what is the matter?" I asked, concerned. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"You well know what the matter is," she said in a trembling voice. "Erik, you first tried to kill my daughter, and then you take her away. Tell me, did you take her away to finish what you started? Did you kill her?"

This woman had to be crazy. Why would I kill Meg? "Madame," I said, harshening my tone. "Where did you happen to come across that piece of information?"

"From her fiancé. He saw you trying to kill my daughter and then witnessed you taking her away!"

"So, Meg is engaged now?" I asked, getting enraged by that information.

"Yes, and I would like her to be at her wedding if you don't mind. Or is she already dead?" That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked away from her and went down the hallway to Megs' room. I threw open the door and found her asleep at her vanity, a book in hand. I went over to her and roughly shook her awake. Her eyes flew open and she was suddenly very alert.

**Meg**

Why did Erik want me awake so bad? I looked up at him and saw rage flickering in his eyes. What was wrong?

"Erik, is everything alright? Is something wrong?" He just glared at me with harsh amber eyes. (A/N: Just so everyone knows, I have now changed the color of his eyes. I had it green in the first chapter but they changed to amber in the third so we'll just keep them amber. Okay? Now, back to the chapter.)

"Erik?" I asked worried. He reached out and gripped my forearm, forcing me to my feet and dragging me out of the room. Why was he being so rough with me all of a sudden? When we entered the main room, I saw a figure standing near the lake. As we got closer, I recognized the figure to be my mother! What in the world was she doing here?

"Here is your precious _bride to be_, Madame. She is unharmed as you can see." He threw me towards my mother. My mother came up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered.

"What? Why would you lose me? Nothing has happened," I said confused.

"Erik took you away. I thought he had killed you down here."

"Kill me? Why would Erik kill me? He loves me." I looked at Erik for an answer but he only snorted.

"Erik? You do love me, right?" I asked worried. He glared at me with his angry eyes when he spoke.

"I _loved_ you would be the right way to put it." Tears started to fill my eyes.

"You…you don't love me anymore? But why? What did I do? Please tell me what I did wrong to make you stop loving me!" I said in hysteria.

"You don't know? You made me believe that you loved me but all the while you were engaged! You used me! You toyed with me again and for the last time, Mademoiselle! I never want to see you again!" he said, storming off in a fury to his room and locking the door behind him.

"Engaged? I'm not engaged," I whispered in a confused state.

"Yes you are, you are engaged to Joshua, remember?"

"WHAT? I'm not engaged to that abusing jerk!"

"Marguerite Marie Giry, watch your tongue."

"I can't see my tongue! So how in the world can I watch it! Maman, Joshua physically abused me in Christine's dressing room. _Joshua_ would've killed me if it weren't for Erik. Erik saved me from that…that…that monster!" I said, shouting out my anger.

"What? Joshua came to me saying Erik was trying to kill you again and he took you away after hearing that you accepted Josh's' proposal."

"I declined his proposal. Maman, I love Erik! No one else could ever change the way I feel about him. Not you, not Joshua, not the world. I love him with all my heart!"

"I didn't know. I just believed that Joshua was telling the truth."

"Well he wasn't and I'm hoping that you send him away before anymore damage is done."

"Trust me, I will. I must be going. Will you come?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Maman, but I need to stay to straighten things out with Erik. I'll be back in a few days."

"I understand. Goodbye, dear child," she said, placing a kiss on my forehead and gave me hug before entering the boat and leaving the lair. I waited until she disappeared around the corner before closing the gates and heading to Eriks' room. I was standing outside his door and just before I knocked, there was a small 'click' and the door flew open revealing an angered and depressed Phantom.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked after seeing me standing in front of his door. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Get out! Leave me!"

"Oh, Erik," I reached my hand out to him but he just backed away from it. I immediately put my hand back down. "Erik, let me explain, and if you don't there will be hell to pay!" I said angrily. I could tell by the look on his face that he was a bit shocked at my demand. "Listen, the person that I'm so called 'engaged' to is Joshua. He made up a bunch of lies saying that you were the one abusing me and took me away after I accepted his proposal, which you know I didn't. I would never get married to a monster like him! I told Maman to send him away as soon as she got back. I don't want him here anymore than you do. I just want you to know that I still love you even if you don't love me anymore. I mean, really, who would want to marry someone like me? You said so yourself. Just believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart and wouldn't want anyone else but you to have it. Okay, now I'm done and I give you permission to do whatever you want after I leave. Goodbye Erik," I said, putting on my sad face and slowly walking away. I was truly sad but the only way for him to believe me was doing an act. I could tell that he still loved me. He wouldn't be crying if he didn't, right? I was in the main room by now and still there was no sign of him coming to get me. I sighed and gave up. If he didn't want me around, I wouldn't be around. I got to the lakes edge and just remembered that my mother had taken the boat with her.

"Oh peachy! Now I'm going drown myself for him. Geez, my life couldn't get any worse. I've been abused by my childhood friend, everyone thinks that Erik killed me, and now I just lost the love of my life. What else can go wrong?" I said turning on my heel, heading back inside the lair. As if answering my question, there was water where I had just placed my foot and I slipped, falling backwards into the lake. Yup, now I was truly going to die. I struggled to stay above water and managed to swim to the edge. I grasped onto the side for dear life, trying to pull myself up, but found out it was too slippery to keep my footing. I closed my eyes, trying to think of what to do next.

"Oh I give up! I think the world would be better off if I were to just die here and now!"

"I would have to disagree with that, mademoiselle." I felt a hand on my arm and looked up into the all too familiar face. There was Erik, smiling down at me. He lifted me up onto shore and sat me down away from the lake. "Are you alright, Meg?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That is only counting physically but I wouldn't say mentally or emotionally." I heard Erik give a low chuckle. I just glared at him. "Erik, do you truly never want to see me again?" I said looking away. He cupped my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. His eyes are extremely gorgeous.

"Meg, I love you with all my heart," he said in a sincere tone.

"But…you said…you didn't love me anymore."

"I only said that because I was angry with you. I truly thought that you were engaged to another. I'm extremely sorry. I should have never said that."

"Erik, if there was more than my love from my heart I could give you, I would."

"How about your hand in marriage?" He took a small velvet box out from underneath his overcoat. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. He opened the box and inside was a small gold ring with a small heart-shaped diamond on it that he took out of the box and placed on my finger. I kept looking from the ring to Erik, to the ring, and to Erik again. I met his gaze and tears started to fill my eyes.

"Meg, do you accept?" he asked in a hopeful voice. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. When we broke he just stared at me.

"I take it that was a yes?"

"Yes! Of course I will marry you! Oh Erik, I love you more than words can say," I said, bringing him into another embrace. He held me as well and we sat there on the floor like this for several minutes.

"Meg, you're shaking. You must go and change before you catch another cold."

"You're right. I'll be back in a few moments." I sat up and walked towards my bedroom. Before I entered, I turned to see Erik still sitting in the same spot, holding his hand over his heart. I just smiled and went into my room to change. This day was the happiest day of my life.

XxXxXxXxX

Okay kiddies, here was the fifteenth chapter. Was it good? Was it absolutely terrible? Are we all happy with the ending? Great! Okay, I'm now going to go and work on my other two stories and get them updated as well. Please review!


	16. Remembering the Past

Okay, so here is the next chapter. I noticed that in the beginning of the story that I never…oh you'll find out. I wanna say thanks to: **PersonageoftheUnderverse, intoxicated by eriks music, Erik for President, FFAMasquerade2005, Charity, Atown, Mrs. Gerard Butler, whitedragon235, Calli1(Calli, please try and finish your story 'Into the Light'! That is all.), Phantomfreak07!** Thank you guys for reviewing my story! And as a reward, here is the next chapter.

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter Sixteen: Remembering the Past

**Meg**

I woke up once again to the sound of an organ. I grudgingly opened my eyes and got up to get ready for the day. Slowly, I made my way to my wardrobe and pulled out my favorite knee high grey dress. I slipped into it and tied my hair back into a loose pony tail letting a few curls fall around my face. After washing up, I headed out the door and into the main room. As usual, Erik was sitting at his organ staring at a sheet of music. I walked over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around and grabbed my arm.

"You have got to learn not to do that every time I surprise you," I said with a smile. He let go of my arm and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…it's just that…I…" he stuttered.

"Your sorry and didn't mean to hurt me. It's just that you aren't used to having people around and think that everyone is after you and you promise to work on your _intentions_," I said, completely filling in the rest of his attempted sentences. He just gawked at me, not knowing what to say. "You could say, 'I promise Meg' when you find your voice," I said jokingly.

"I promise Meg," he said going along.

"Thank you. And I promise not to sneak up on you like that anymore. I believe that my life depends on that." Erik let out a small chuckle at the statement. The lair was silent for a few moments and Erik and I just stared at one another. Then, a thought came to me.

"Erik, do you remember the day we first met?" I asked with a smile on my face. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I do. You were going through my music sheets when I came up behind you. God, you should've seen your face when you turned around," he said, laughing at the image.

"You can't blame me. I was in the Phantom of the Operas lair and all alone when I feel someone touch me and it's none other than the dreaded Opera Ghost!"

"True."

"How did you get sick that day anyway?"

"I was sick for a while before that. It just had gotten worse when you came. Did I ever thank you for helping me that day?"

"Yes, you did. Do you remember what happened the day that you were well again?" I asked, remembering that dreadful day. Erik grimaced and looked away.

"Sadly, I do. I should have never done that. That was awful of me."

"I brought it upon myself. I mentioned Chri…" I stopped there, fearing of what Erik would do.

"It's alright, Meg. I don't care anymore."

"Erik, will you tell me what had happened that night?" I asked curiously. He sighed and looked back up at me.

"You may want to sit down," he said. I sat down in my spot and listened to Erik. He told me what had happened after he and Christine disappeared. He told me of how he had forced Christine to choose him or Raoul and what he would've done to Raoul if Christine denied himself. Tears started welling up in my eyes when he told me of what happened last.

"Oh Erik, I'm so sorry," I said, standing up and embracing it. "I never should have mentioned her that day if I knew what you had been through."

"It's alright Meg. My feelings for Christine went away when I fell in love with you," he said, also embracing me.

"Erik, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Meg." We sat there like that, not one of us wanting to let go afraid the other would disappear. Eventually, we pulled apart.

"I just thought of something," I said, laughing.

"What would that be?"

"We are getting married and we have yet slept in the same bed."

"Only you would realize that," he said laughing. "Let's wait until we _are_ married, alright?"

"Alright, but for now, I'm going to go and visit my mother. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. You don't have to ask me. Leave whenever you want."

"Alright, thanks Erik. I'll be back shortly," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek and scurried to the boat. Thank God Erik had brought the boat back or I would have died trying to get to the other side. I entered the boat and started rowing away, but not without one last glance at Erik, who was staring at me with love in his eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

Not as good as I hoped. I've been having trouble coming up with ideas for this story. Is it true that we can't reply to our reviews? If any of you know about this, please inform me. Alright, I'll try and update this story sooner. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open for any ideas!


	17. Loving Relationships

Sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had serious writers block. I don't know how this chapters gonna be but I'm gonna try it out. Thanks toall the reviewed! It means a lot.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Seventeen: Loving Relationships**

**Meg**

When I reached the mirror, I hurriedly made my way to Maman's room, just in case anyone saw me. After I knocked, the door opened immediately, but it wasn't my mother. It was Joshua! I went to turn and run but he caught me by my arm and pulled me into the room, shutting and locking the door behind us. He turned and started closing in on me. I stupidly backed up into a wall and he pinned me against it.

"Joshua, let go of me!" I said, struggling to get free of his grasp.

"So Meg, who is your little friend?" he asked darkly. I could smell alcohol in his breathe.

"Let go!"

"Is he the one you were going to visit? Is he your suitor?" Josh said, tightening his grasp.

"For the last time Joshua, let go of me before I do something you're going to regret," I said getting annoyed.

"You? Do something to me? What are you going to do? Cry and plead for me to let you be?" he asked, laughing.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing something more like this," I said, kicking him in the groin. He immediately let go and I bent down and swept my leg behind him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"I've been doing this too much lately," I mumbled to myself. I hurried over to the fireplace and grabbed a spare key off of the mantle and scurried out the door. I slammed it shut and locked Joshua inside. Now it was time to find Maman. I made my way towards the stage and found my mother there. She was criticizing all the girls about not having enough grace. After a moment she saw me standing by the stage and excused herself.

"Are you alright, Meg?" she asked, coming over to me and embracing me.

"I'm fine, Maman. I straitened things out with Erik."

"I'm glad everything turned out alright."

"Maman, I have something to tell you," I said, a smile playing on my lips. "Erik and I are getting married. He asked me last night and we're getting married in a week."

"Oh Meg! That is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" she said bringing me into another embrace, but it didn't last for long. Maman pulled back in a coughing fit.

"Maman!" I shouted, rushing over to her before she fell. I walked her over to a chair and had her sit down. "Maman, are you okay? What's wrong with you?" I asked very worried.

"It's nothing," she said, putting her hand up. "It's just a small cold. No need to worry."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Only if you're sure. I must be getting back to Erik. I'll be coming to practice tomorrow morning."

"Alright, dear. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be careful."

"I will. Oh, and Maman?"

"Yes?"

"I locked Joshua up in your room. He was drunk and…found me. Please make sure he leaves the Opera House and is not allowed back in."

"I'll get right to it. Run along now, I don't want to keep you."

"Thank you, Maman," I said, heading back to the lair. I took my shortcut, not wanting to pass Maman's room. It was deserted and dark once again, and once again Erik was there. About halfway down the hall, he grabbed me from behind, putting one hand over my mouth and wrapping an arm around my waist so I wasn't able to move from my waist up. He practically dragged me into a nearby room.

"Haven't you learned not to go down this hallway yet, Mademoiselle?" he hissed into my ear as soon as the door was shut and locked. "Shall I give you another lesson?"

"Rkstptsfolshnsritno!" I attempted to say through his hand.

"What was that?" he asked, removing his hand.

"Stop this foolishness right now!"

"Foolishness? The Opera Ghost never fools around," he said darkly. "Now for your lesson," he said, spinning me around and bringing me into a deep, passionate kiss. After a moment we separated and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, Erik," I said, barley above a whisper.

"I love you, too, Meg," he said gently. We stood there in awkward silence for several minutes until I couldn't take it any longer.

"I think I should come down this hallway more. Who knows how many lesson's I will need until I learn," I said jokingly. Erik gave a small chuckle. He actually laughed at one of my jokes!

"You actually laughed!" I said surprised.

"I've laughed before."

"Yes, but never at my terrible jokes!" He thought about this for a second and smiled.

"I've always thought your attempts at a joke were amusing," he said, walking over to the closest wall and opening a secret passageway. "Shall we go home?"

"Home…I like the sound of that. Yes, let's go. I'm oddly exhausted." We went down the passageway and ended up in the kitchen. I never knew that there was another way to get to the lair without taking the gondola.

"I'm going to take a nap, Erik. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I'm going to go do the same thing. I was up most of the night anyway. Wake me up if you need me for anything," he said, heading towards his room.

"Um…Erik?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Would…would you come and sleep with me? I mean I don't want to be alone at the moment. You don't have to if you don't want to." His only response was a blank stare. "Never mind, silly idea. I'll…I'll see you after," I said, hurrying to my room. _Stupid, stupid me_. I mentally slapped myself for even asking him. I went into my room and sat on the edge of the bed when there was a knock at my door.

"Yes, Erik?" He came in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, blank expression still on his face. "Yes?" I asked again.

"Why did you run off before I could answer?" he asked confused.

"Because you just stared at me like I was crazy for thinking such a thing!"

"I'm sorry; it wasn't supposed to be that way."

"So, what was your answer going to be, anyway?" I asked curiously. He smiled and lay back onto the bed. I smiled as well and lay right down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I placed my head on his chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

_I walked through the mirror and into Christine's room with Erik. He was taking me to ballet practice when I remembered I forgot my spare pair of pointe shoes back in the lair. He said to wait here while he went back to get them. I waited for no longer than a minute when the door to the room opened and in walked Joshua with a big grin on his face._

"_I thought you weren't allowed in here!" I said angrily and shocked at the same time._

"_Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" he said sarcastically._

"_What do you want?"_

"_What do I want? I want you, Meg, and I'm going to get you."_

"_And how, may I ask, will you manage that?"_

"_By making everyone believe that your precious Phantom tried to kill you! They will soon hunt him down and get rid of him permanently!" he said, waking towards me. I backed away._

"_No…you can't!"_

"_Oh but I can. Goodbye, Meg," he said, hitting me over the head. The next thing I saw was blackness._

XxXxXxXxX

I have finally updated and I think that this chapter was somewhat of a large filler. The dream will take a big part in the next chapter as you will soon find out. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please review and tell me what you think!


	18. Not Safe

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Here is the next chapter, as promised. This story I've noticed is mostly in Meg's POV. I try to fit Erik in there, but it's hard to get him in at the right moment when you have millions of idea's that deal with Meg's thoughts.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Eighteen: Not Safe**

**Meg**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Why do I keep on having these dreams? Erik was still sleeping next to me, surprisingly. I thought he would've left once I had fallen asleep. I sat up slowly and started to gently shake Erik awake. He didn't wake up, so I started to shake him a little harder. That did the trick for when I did so, his hand shot up and gripped my throat. I've got to stop surprising him like this.

"Erik…" I attempted to say, barley able to breathe in his vice like grip. I tried to struggle free of his hand, but his hand only gripped tighter. I tried to speak again, but nothing came out. He seemed to be sleeping still. If he doesn't wake up soon, there will be no wedding! I put my feet on his side and pushed with all my strength. I was able to slip out of his grip, but ended up falling off the side of the bed with a shriek. Erik was on his feet in an instant. He looked around the room until he spotted me on the floor. He came over to me and knelt on the floor.

"Meg, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and rubbed my neck. There were definitely going to be bruises. He saw me rubbing my neck and when I took my hand away he gasped at what he saw. Yes, definitely have bruises. "What happened?" he asked concerned, reaching out his hand and brushing my neck with his gloved hand. I flinched a little, which made him remove his hand. "Meg?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry. It's….it's nothing," I lied. Clearly, Erik didn't believe me.

"Meg, please tell me what happened," he asked pleadingly. How was I to tell him that he was the cause of the bruises? I stared at him in the eye. He must've read my mind because he backed away a little. "Did…did I do that to you?" I slowly nodded. Fear seemed to enter his eyes, then pain. "Oh Meg…I'm so sorry. I didn't even know!" he said surprised at himself. "I didn't even know!" he whispered in realization, burring his head into his hands.

"Erik, it's alright. You didn't mean it," I said lovingly.

"No, it's not alright. I don't want you around when things like this happen," he said sadly.

"Erik…what are you trying to tell me?" Meg asked confused.

"I'm trying to tell you that you aren't safe around me. I would hate myself should I do anything worse than _that_ in my sleep. I don't want you to get hurt. I…I can't be with you," he said, tears forming in his eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted me to leave? Well, my stubbornness won't allow me to.

"Erik, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you, where I belong," I said firmly.

"That's the thing. You don't belong here. You belong to the world up there. There is no reason for someone as beautiful as you to be condemned to a life down here with me."

"Erik, stop this nonsense!" I shouted. "I'm staying here, like it or not. I love you! Can't you see that? _I love you_! Whatever happens to me is my fault not yours. I'm the one who startles you all the time. Erik, please listen. It wasn't intentional, like you said, and of course, I believe you. Let me stay with you…" I trailed off worried that he was still going to send me away.

"Meg…"

"Erik, I can't live without you! Please!" I said hysterically. He gave a heavy sigh and stood up, offering me his hand. I accepted it without hesitation. Once standing, Erik pinned me to the nearest wall with and iron grip. One of his hands held both of mine above my head and the other was at my throat. His body was so close that I couldn't move at all.

"Erik, what…what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Don't you see, Meg? Do you see what I'm capable of doing? You wouldn't be able to defend yourself! I would kill you if I was in one of my inhuman rages!" he shouted. I was at a loss for words. I knew he could kill me if he wanted to. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, calming my nerves. Erik released my hands and removed his hand from my throat, but he didn't back away. "Don't you see?" he said barely above a whisper.

"Oh, I see," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss. "But I'm still not leaving," I said after I pulled away. He looked at me with regret in his eyes.

"You do what you wish," he said, leaving the room. I went over and shut my door, then went back to bed, feeling worse than ever.

XxXxXxXxX

I woke up the next morning running late for practice. I grabbed my leotard and quickly got dressed. I ran out of my bedroom and into the main room. Erik was sitting at the organ looking over a sheet of music. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning," I said softly.

"Good morning," he replied, turning to look at me.

"I'm going to practice this morning. I'll be back in a little while, alright?"

"I'll take you across the lake," he said, getting up and throwing on his cloak. I followed him over to the gondola and he helped me in. We traveled in silence all the way to the mirror. I opened it and stepped into the dressing room, right when I noticed that I left my ballet slippers back in lair.

"Oh no," I whined.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I left my slippers back in my room. I have to go get them," I said, heading back into the mirror, but Erik stopped me.

"You stay here. I'll go and get them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be right back," he said, heading back down the passageway. This seemed strangely familiar. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway behind the door. Then realization hit me. The reason it was so familiar was because it was my dream. And the footsteps belonged to Joshua! I was going to prevent this dream from happening. I quickly went over to the mirror and looked for the mechanism to open it. I found it and I pulled the lever. I was expecting for the mirror to slide open, but it didn't. I pulled it again and still nothing happened. The door knob jiggled and the door swung open, revealing a smirking Joshua. He shut the door and made his way towards me, stopping five feet in front of me.

"You're not allowed here! Go away before I call for the police!" I shouted angrily.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you, Meg, and I'm going to get you."

"And how, may I ask, will you manage that?" I asked, knowing what was coming next. If I wanted to prevent this dream from happening, I'll have to think fast.

"By making everyone believe that your precious Phantom tried to kill you! They will soon hunt him down and get rid of him permanently!" he said, walking towards me. I backed away, making sure I went exactly in front of the mirror.

"No…you can't," I said hysterically, playing my part. I heard a noise from behind the mirror, hoping that it was Erik. I hope this plan works.

"Oh, but I can. Goodbye, Meg," he said, taking up a piece was wood lying strewn on the floor. He raised it over my head and brought it down, just as the mirror opened and I fell through, falling into two strong arms and watched the mirror shut. I saw the confused look on Joshua as he hit the ground instead of me. He looked around the room before giving a cry of rage and leaving. I turned around and saw Erik with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine thanks to you. For a moment there I thought that you would never come and my plan to save you would fail."

"What? Save me?" he asked confused.

"Yes, save you. You see, when I woke you up yesterday I was going to tell you a dream I had, but I never got the chance…" I paused for a moment, not wanting to go into the events of the day before. "I relived that dream right now. Joshua was going to abuse me and say that you tried to kill me. Then people would hunt you down and kill you. I didn't want that to happen, so I tried to find a way out of it, but the mirror didn't work for me, so that's why I was hoping that you would be there to help to prevent it and you were." Erik just stared at me in bewilderment. "It seems that most of my dreams always seem to come true, and they're always bad. This one was the first one I was able to stop from fully happening."

"Next time you have a dream like this, you have to tell me right away so we can stop things like this from happening. Alright?"

"Alright, but I still need to get to practice," I said, opening the mirror again, but Erik held me back.

"Oh no, you don't. You aren't going anywhere with that man running loose."

"But Erik, I've already missed too many rehearsals! I have to go to this one! I promised!" He stared at me in consideration before heaving a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm going to be watching you the whole time. Once practice is over, meet me back stage so I can make sure you get to the mirror safely."

"It's a deal, but we have to go! I'm already running late!" Meg said, dragging him out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Like? Hate? Tell me what you think in a review. Sorry if it went to fast but I had too many ideas to put in this chapter, but I only used two of them. I have to save up for others. Well, I'm tired now. I had two sleepovers in a row and I'm about ready to pass out from exhaustion. Goodnight everyone and please review!


	19. Wedding Tragedy

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close. There will be one or two more chapters and maybe a sequel. I haven't given up on my other stories, it's just hard to come up with ideas. I came up with this chapter while I was in the shower. Oddest time to get an idea. Lol! Okay, I'm not going to do replies cuz I'm too lazy at the moment, but thanks to all who did review. Glad to see that you haven't given up on me. Alright, so here's the next chapter.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Nineteen: Wedding Tragedy**

**Meg**

"Erik! Get up! We are getting married this evening!" I yelled at the top of my lungs through the door. I heard a groan from the other side and out came a irritated Erik.

"The one night I actually am able to sleep in weeks and you wake me up at six in the morning!" he said annoyed.

"Fine! I guess you don't want to marry me," I said, walking away from him. He grabbed me and spun me around. In an instant, his soft lips locked mine with a passionate kiss. When we pulled away he looked me in the eye and said in a serious tone,

"Nothing will stop me from marrying you. Even if it is waking me up early in the morning. I love you, Meg," Erik said, bringing me into an embrace.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "Come on, we have to get ready for the day. The wedding will be in twelve hours!" I said excitedly.

"Meg, dear, we have twelve hours till we get married. Why must we hurry?" he said, leaning in for another kiss. Right before he met my lips, I ducked and ran to my room.

"Sorry, dear, but I must get ready now and go see my mother. That will have to wait until later," I shouted through the door.

"Fine, fine. I'll be in my room…sleeping!" he shouted back and slammed the door.

"Ugh, men." I hurriedly got dressed and made my way to Maman's room. I knocked and heard a soft 'come in'. I opened the door and saw my mother sitting at the vanity doing up her hair. She looked so pale today for some reason.

"Good morning, Maman," I said happily.

"Good morning, Meg," she said, just as cheerful. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Erik is such a baby, though!" I said exasperated. She just laughed at this. "Maman, are you feeling alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just this darn cold. I can't seem to rid myself of it. But, don't worry, my child. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. My little Meg is getting married! And to the Opera Ghost of all people!" she laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Oh, Maman, I can't wait. I love him so much! I just want to be with him for the rest of my life!" I said romantically.

"I know, dear. Run along now. You must have a lot of work to do before the ceremony."

"Yes, I do. I should also go and get Eriks' lazy butt out of bed as well." Maman laughed as she stood up and pushed me out of the room.

"Shoo, shoo. You must get ready. You don't want to hang around with an old lady all day. Shoo!" she said as she pushed me into the hallway and shut the door. Honestly, I was surprised she did that without even saying goodbye. "Bye, dear. I love you!" she shouted through the door. There, that was better. Now it was time to get Erik out of bed. I took my shortcut and once again, as usual, Erik was there. He jumped out of a nook in the wall as I passed it. I screamed so loud that he had to cover my mouth and bring me into the closest room.

"Quiet, Meg. Do you want me to get caught?" he hissed into my ear. I struggled free of his grasp and stood right in front of him and glared.

"I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't jumped out at me!" I said annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I didn't want you to go through the trouble of getting my 'lazy butt' out of bed," he said with a smirk.

"You were _spying on me_?" I said shocked.

"Let's just say I was passing by and overheard your conversation with your mother."

"I can't believe you would do something like that," I said annoyed and turned around. An awkward silence hung in the air as we just stood there, me facing the wall, him facing the back of my head. Erik spoke so suddenly that I jumped a little.

"Do you truly want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked quietly. I turned and saw an emotion I have never seen in him before. Fear. Fear of losing me.

"Of course I do. I love you, Erik. If I didn't mean what I say, I wouldn't be here right now."

"But why? Why would you want to spend the rest of your life with me? With your beauty, you could have any man you want, but why choose me?"

"I chose you because you're all I ever wanted. You noticed me when no one else would. You helped me when I was ill. You are smart, kind, and talented in many ways and you have the same passion for music as I do. That is why I choose you to spend the rest of my life with." I saw his eyes glaze over, but no tears fell. I couldn't help the one tear that slid from my eye. He reached up and brushed it away with a gloved finger.

"I love you, Meg. I, too, want to spend the rest of my life with you." I embraced him, not wanting to let go, but eventually I had to. Tonight will be the night when I can really say I'll be with Erik forever.

XxXxXxXxX **(A/N: Okay, this chapter is not finished yet. This is going to be a VERY long chapter. I just want to point out something that my grandfather pointed out to me. He noticed that Meg and Erik apologize to each other a lot. I went through it again and agreed on that fact. I'm sorry for those who have noticed and those who didn't I know you'll think if I have them apologize to each other again your gonna say 'There she goes with the sorrys' again'. Okay, enough of my blabbering. Here is the rest of the chapter!)**

**Erik**

"Meg?" I asked. Meg had been reading for a few hours now and I didn't want to disturb her.

"Yes?"

"Weren't you the one who got me up early to get ready for this evening?"

"Yes." She sounded annoyed.

"And you do know that the wedding is at six, right?"

"Yes, Erik. Your point being?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Well, it is four thirty and you still aren't ready."

"Four thirty! Erik! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I still have to go and pick up the dress!" Meg shouted in a panic.

"Meg," I said, but she was already jumping off the couch and running to her room. "Meg," I said a little louder this time. I walked into the room and saw her pulling at her hair repeating 'dress' and 'wedding' over and over. "Meg! Calm down!" I shouted. She looked up at me in a stupor. "Thank you. As I was trying to say before, I already picked up your dress. It is in your wardrobe. It won't take to get ready, but I suggest you hurry. I'll have a carriage waiting outside for you."

"Where will you be?" she asked confused.

"It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before their wedding," he said with a smirk. "Your mother is here to help you get ready. I'll see you shortly."

"Alright. I love you," she said coming over and kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you, too. Now, go get ready. Marie, you can come in now, I'm leaving. Goodbye, Madame, Mademoiselle," I said before walking out the door and to the boat. The boat ride gave me time to think about many things. I was getting married to Meg in less than an hour. I have finally found someone who loves me for who I am and my face doesn't matter. I have also found someone that I love dearly. My one and only true love.

I made it the other side in minutes and made my way to the waiting carriage. I climbed in and off I went to the church. Once there, I paid the carriage driver and told him to go back to the Opera House and wait for Meg. When I entered the church, I saw the surprise that I had in store for Meg.

**Meg**

I twirled in front of the full length mirror like the little girl I once was. I always use to dream of getting married to a handsome gentleman and wearing the most gorgeous gown. Now my dream came true. My gown was simple yet elegant. It came down to my ankles and was all white and not puffy like so many other wedding dresses were. It had a thin, white sash going around the waistline and was strapless. I wore a white choker and thin, silver crown, letting my hair fall down in curly locks. I loved it.

"Oh Meg," my mother said on the verge of tears. "You look so beautiful. You're a spitting image of me on my wedding day. My little girl has grown up to be a lovely young lady, like I knew you would," she said embracing me. "Now it's time for me to go and get ready. I'll see you at the church, dear. Be safe."

"I will, Maman. I have to hurry now. I have fifteen minutes to make it to the church. I love you," I said, kissing her on the cheek and going down the secret passageway Erik had shown me earlier today so my dress wouldn't get ruined. I found the carriage. It was waiting right outside just like Erik had said. I climbed up into the seat and the driver drove off. It only took five minutes to get there, and I already had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if something were to happen. That feeling could also mean that I was nervous. Isn't everyone on their wedding day? I got out of the carriage and entered the church. An assistant was waiting for me. She brought me to a door of a little room and said to wait there until the ceremony started, and then she walked off. When I opened the door, I didn't expect to see what I saw. There, sitting in a chair by the window, was Christine. She turned and smiled at me when I walked in.

"Oh my God, Christine!" I shouted running up to her and embracing her. She got up and did the same. When we pulled away she looked me up and down and said,

"You look so beautiful. I can't believe that you are getting married!"

"I know. Christine, I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

**(A/N: Sorry guys, but the next part is going to run a little faster. I ran out of ideas on this one so deal with me here okay?)**

"I've missed you too. After the performance of Don Juan, Raoul and I went to the nearest church and wedded. Right after the wedding, we got on a train and went to England. We wanted to get as far away as we could. We were so happy until…until…" Christine said, choking on her words. Tears started to spill out of her eyes, but she kept on going. "Until he was killed. He was killed by an awful man," she said, this time with such hatred and anger.

"Who killed him?" Meg asked curious. "He was a man I met in our neighborhood. We found out he lived next door. Him and I became friends. Raoul tried to talk to him, but the man paid no mind to him what so ever. Soon after, he started to give hints about his feelings towards me, but I was too blind to see them. After three months of knowing him, he told me that he loved me, but I told him he knew I couldn't love him back because I was already in love with my husband. He became angry and tried to force me into being his. He started to abuse me and kept saying that I belonged to him. This happened for a week and Raoul and I moved away to Spain. He followed us and found Raoul home alone one evening. When I came home the next morning from work, I found him dead in our living room. He was stabbed to death," she said, bursting into sobs and hugging me tightly. I put my arms around her and held her until she was calm again.

"Do you know his name?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" she said with malice. "Joshua. His name was Joshua Longfellow." I took in a sharp breath, afraid I was going to pass out then and there.

"Meg, are you alright? You're so pale now," Christine asked concerned.

"No, I'm not alright. The same thing that is happening to you is happening to me."

"What? Has Erik done anything to you?" Christine asked worriedly.

"No, never! He would never hurt me! Joshua, the same one that killed Raoul, has been abusing me, trying to force me into loving him. I had him banished from the Opera House and he doesn't know that I'm involved with Erik, fortunately."

"Meg, that is terrible. I'm sure everything will be fine now. He probably gave up on you anyhow," Christine said surly.

"Maybe you're right," Meg said in thought. There was a knock on the door and in walked the assistant.

"Meg, Christine, they need you now," she said. Christine looked at me and smiled. I returned the favor and we both walked out into the hall to the large wooden doors that lead to Erik. The doors opened and Christine walked in first and sat down up front. I walked in after she was seated. Erik was there, back turned towards me. I walked slowly down the isle and searched for my mother, but I didn't see her. She must be running late. We did finish getting ready late, so she must still be getting ready. Only when I walked up next to Erik did he look at me. I think his eye's shot out of his head, but he soon regained his composure. **(Not going through the vows. Don't know them, sorry) **After the vows were complete, Erik and I kissed. Christine applauded, but that's all I heard, only Christine. I turned to the seat only to find that my mother still hadn't shown up.

"Erik, where could she be?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there is a good reason as to why she's not here. Maybe there was an emergency at the Opera House."

"You're probably right. She's fine," Meg said to herself reassuringly. Christine walked over to them and gave them each a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations Erik, Meg"

"Thank you, Christine," Erik said. She just smiled and hugged me again, but was interrupted by some one bursting through the church doors. I looked over and saw a man dressed in evening wear run in. He looked to be in his late teens.

"Monsieur, may I help you?" asked Erik, surprisingly calm.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mademoiselle Meg Giry," the man said.

"I'm Meg Giry. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Mademoiselle, your mother...you see, she had a rare blood disease that made her very ill. This evening, one of the ballet students found her. Meg, your mother was stabbed. The wound infected her blood system. She passed away an hour ago. I'm so sorry."

"What?" I asked in a daze. "Maman, dead?" I felt myself falling, then all went black.

I woke to the sound of voices. I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to focus. The first thing I saw was Erik leaning over me. Then I saw Christine and the man from before.

"Meg? Meg! Are you alright?" Erik asked when he saw me up. I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I asked confused.

"You fainted, Meg," Christine said worriedly. I thought back for a minute and then remembered what I had found out minutes before. I held my head in my hands and began to cry. I felt arms wrap around me. Erik's arms. I sank into his chest and cried. I heard Erik say something to Christine but didn't pay attention. I was too wrapped up in the fact that my mother was dead. The only part left of my family had died only minutes after I saw her. I felt Erik pick me up and carry me to the carriage. The whole drive home I didn't stop crying. When we got back to the lair, Erik helped me to my bedroom. I sat down on the edge of my bed. Erik sat down next to me.

"Erik, Maman's dead. I don't know what I'll do without her. She has always been with me, by my side when I most needed her. Oh Erik, if only I didn't take so long getting ready she would be here right now. I wouldn't have left her alone! It's my fault she's dead. All my fault!" I said, even more tears spilling out of my eyes.

"No Meg! Don't even say that! It's not your fault and will never be your fault," he said. I just buried my head into his shoulder and cried. I stayed like that for which seemed like forever. Now no more tears came, just silence. I no longer had the strength to cry. Maman would be disappointed in me for wasting my tears on her, but I couldn't help it. I loved her. Now I will never see her again. Erik was so understanding during this time. He just held me and let me cry, knowing what I was going through.

"I love you," I whispered after a while.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Erik. I just want to find out who killed my mother and have them out of my life forever."

"Meg, we do know who murdered your mother." I looked up, interested in knowing who it was. He could tell by the look in my eyes that I wanted to know. "Joshua was the one who stabbed your mother. He has been arrested for numerable rapes and murders. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"I can't believe he would actually kill my mother," I said stunned.

"He would do anything to make you his, even if it meant killing. He's a hopeless man. Look what he did to Raoul. Poor Christine, she is so unhappy now. I'm sure she will find love once again somewhere else."

"Where is Christine?"

"She is staying in a nearby hotel. She will be going back to Spain in a week." I nodded. There were another several minutes of silence.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Meg?"

"I don't want to loose you. Promise me…promise me that you'll never leave me," I said almost hysterically.

"I promise. _I will never leave you_. I love you."

"I love you," I said, a yawn following right after.

"I think it's time to go to sleep. It has been a long tiring day. You need your rest." I nodded and walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled out my nightgown and changed. I turned and saw Erik leaving the room.

"Erik, where are you going?" I asked.

"To bed," he said simply.

"Won't you sleep in here with me?" I asked almost pleadingly. He gave me an uneasy stare.

"But Meg…" he trailed off.

"Erik, I don't care. Nothing will happen. I just won't wake you up. I'm fine. I _want_ you to stay in here tonight. I need someone tonight." Erik nodded and took off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He and I laid down in got under the warm, velvet comforter. He pulled me into him and snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight, Erik."

"Goodnight, Meg." After a few minutes, we were sleeping in each others arms, like I had always wanted.

XxXxXxXxX

Okay, one more chapter to go. I'm probably going to do a sequel, but I'm not sure. This chapter was kind of depressing to write, but it had to be done. I won't be able to update again for a while. My internet has been shut off and we are trying to get it back on. Right now I'm updating at the school library during my lunch. See how much I love you guys? I'll miss lunch for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to be sad when the story is finished. I'll probably have the next chapter up either on Friday or this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if you would like a sequel. I should go now, times almost up. Remember, REVIEW!


	20. Happiness At Last?

**Chapter Twenty: Happiness At Last?**

**Meg**

"_I'll be right back, I promise," Erik said lovingly. He must've seen the worry in my eyes for him. I had a feeling that something dreadful was about to happen, but Erik kept on reassuring me that everything would be fine. I tried to believe him, but I couldn't rub off the feeling that this would be the last time I ever saw him._

"_Alright, but hurry back. I love you," I whispered._

"_I love you, too," he said and kissed me before rowing away. I closed my eyes and told myself to relax; that everything would be fine. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer at the edge of the lake, but alone in my bed. Where was Erik? I checked the time only to find that it had been six hours since I last saw him. He was only supposed to be gone for an hour! I jumped out of bed and ran to the lake. The gondola wasn't there so he hadn't returned. I took another passage out of the lair that brought me to box five. The box was empty as well. _

"_Erik!" I whispered. I heard a rustle behind one of the curtains. "Erik?" I said a little louder. The curtain moved again. "Erik, if this is one of your sick jokes, it isn't funny!" The curtains drew back and I screamed in horror at the sight before me. There, in one of the seats, sat Erik; his body covered in fresh blood and torn apart. I backed up against one of the walls and kept on screaming, tears pouring down my face. A moment later there came another rustle and out stepped Joshua from behind the other curtain, holding a dagger covered in Eriks' blood. I shrieked again as he neared me. He placed one arm on each side of my head on the wall. He bent his head down until it was leveled with my ear._

"_I always told you that I would have you, and now I do," he whispered harshly into my ear. "You belong to me now. Erik exists no longer." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of metal, but didn't think anything of it. I was too transfixed at the sight of my beloved sitting in front of me, dead. It wasn't until I felt surging pain in my stomach did I come out of my trance like state. I saw Joshua smile as I looked down at my stomach. There, in Joshuas' hand, was the dagger, imbedded into my stomach. I watched as he twisted the dagger and tear it out of my body. I felt the pain, but no longer screamed. I sunk to the ground and curled into a ball. My life was over and I knew it. I stared at Erik, sitting in his chair. I no longer saw the torn up bloody body that was there a few moments ago. I saw my Erik, sitting there and looking out towards the stage, smiling. All I wanted to see was him happy, and he was. I closed my eyes and took in a sharp breath._

"_I love you, Erik," I whispered. I then felt no more._

"Erik!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I sat up screaming and in a cold sweat. I looked next to me expecting to see Erik there, sleeping, but he was no where to be seen. I panicked. "Erik! Where are you!" I kept shouting. Tears were pouring down my face. I heard footsteps coming from behind my bedroom door. I looked over in time to see Erik come bursting through the door, alive. I jumped out of bed and ran to him. I embraced him and kissed his face. I was so happy to see him.

"Meg, what is it? Are you alright?" he asked in a panic stricken state.

"Erik, promise me that you will never leave me!" I said in hysteria.

"Meg, I-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise Meg, I promise!" he said and held me close to him. "Meg, what happened?" I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I…I saw you…dead. Oh Erik, it was horrible!" I said, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Dead? Meg, did you have another dream?" he asked concerned. I nodded slowly. "I see. Come, sit on the bed." He led me over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Now, tell me what happened." I told him everything, each little detail. I ended up crying when I got to the part about seeing him. I couldn't help it.

"Oh Meg, I'm so sorry that you had to see that," he said and held me in his arms. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Nothing like this will happen."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, pulling away. "So far all my dreams have come true. What makes this one so different?"

"We can prevent it from happening."

"How?"

"We'll move far away. We could move to Spain or even England. We could leave Paris without a trace and Joshua will never be able to find us."

"Oh, but Erik, this is your home!"

"And it's been my home for too long. It's time that I start a new life with you. If we are to spend the rest of our lives together, let's make it a good one."

"Thank you, Erik. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome. We will leave this place next week, so let's start to pack our few belongings."

We ended up moving to Spain and finding a beautiful house by a lake. We also ended up moving close to Christine, so at least we knew someone there. I was very grateful to move. Now I know nothing will happen to Erik. If something ever did, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself. I love him with all my heart.

**(One year later)**

It was a beautiful morning in Paris. The city was filled with chatter and song. Everyone was doing their daily errands or just stopping to visit with some friends. One boy, carrying a bundle of papers, waved one of the notices around and called out to the passerby's. A man in about his early twenties bought one of the news letters. He searched through the papers and smiled as he read. The notice read:

_**Opera Populaire**_

_Paris Opera House gave the word that the Opera Ghost that has been haunting the Opera House for years has officially left for good. For more good luck, the Opera Houses managers have finally found a dancer as well as Marguerite Giry since she left for Spain a year ago. They claim that Juliet Andrews is the new Prima Ballerina._

_**Daily News**_

_This week, a prisoner has broken out of the Paris jailhouse. The name of this man is Joshua Longfellow. He is 5'6", has curly brown hair; shoulder length, and green eyes. If found, please report sightings to the Paris Police Department at once._

XxXxXxXxX

Hey guys! Guess who's back? Sorry it took so long. I had the idea in my head but just hadn't got down to writing it. Please forgive me! Well, this was the last chapter to "Phantoms Dancer" but I will be starting a sequel, but it may take a while before I get it posted. School has kept me on my feet plus I started a new story that is non-phantom related and I fell in love with it. Anyone who wants to check it out, e-mail me at I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard to write. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll also enjoy idea's for the sequel. Thanks to all my reviewers who stuck with me until the end. I truly enjoyed writing this story. I'm actually going to try and publish it. One last THANK YOU!

Your Obedient Servent,

WanderingChild24


	21. CONTEST

Hey everyone! Me again!

So yeah I know I never got around to writing that sequel, but last night I got this awesome idea in my head. I don't know if it'll work, but I though 'hey why not try it out and see?'

So I'm throwing out a contest type thingy. I want to see if anyone had any ideas for a sequel and to write the first chapter of it. I'd pick the one I thought best and post it up. I may continue on from the contest winners idea, or I may throw up a contest for every chapter and let my reviewers make the story go the way they'd like to see it go.

Good idea? Yes? No? I hope it works out.

Well, to any of those who want to contribute, please send your contest entries to so I can pick the best one and post it :D

GOOD LUCK!!

PS: I have not given up on any of the other stories. They're all being worked on as I speak. So please don't give up on them. I've just had really bad issues with writers block this past year (I can name one distraction) but yeah. :D :D :D

Shorty


End file.
